Betrayal and Discovery
by Sweetie394
Summary: HPxRW. RWxFW. HGxGW. HPxDM. When Ron is betrayed by one closest to him, he turns away from everyone. Who can help him heal? And why can't either of them see why he even tries?
1. Chapter 1 : Revelations

My first attempt at fan fiction! Hooray!

WARNING: Mature themes included. If you do not enjoy them, please refrain from reading. This is AU and not book compliant. It includes HPxRW slash and eventual RWxFW slash. Rape. Incest. Angst. Romance. Possibly some other pairings along the way.

Harry Potter betrays, and rapes, his best friend. What will Fred do when he finds out and attempts to help, only to have every attempt thwarted? How will Ron regain the trust for any man that Harry has taken away from him, and why is it so important to Fred?

Find out in Betrayal and Discovery.

* * *

**Chapter One : Revelations**

"You're really going to be staying at Hogwarts this holiday?" Harry asked, shocked that Ron wouldn't be going home to the Burrow to spend Christmas this year.

"Yeah, mate. Mum and Dad are going to visit Charlie again, so we're all staying here! Do you think McGonegal will make good on her trip to Hogsmeade she's been planning for the students that are spending the holiday this year?"

Ron looked excited at the prospect. The two best friends were lounging around on Harry's bed, talking and munching on chocolate frogs, in their shared dorm of the Gryffindor tower as they had done so many times in the past five years they had spent at Hogwarts together. Ron was busily prodding at one of them with his wand, trying to convince it to turn into a chocolate mouse so he could tease Crookshanks with it. Hermione's demon cat had gotten coarse orange fur all over his bed sheets again. Harry watched as the chocolate frog instead turned into a mini chocolate snapping turtle, which immediately attempted to bite off the tip of Ron's finger. He couldn't help but laugh before he answered.

"I certainly hope so. I always get bored stuck here all day during holiday. Of course, it will be better this time around, with you here."

Ron nodded in agreement, still distracted by his mini chocolate snapping turtle that he currently held pinched between his thumb and forefinger. He let out a yelp as the turtle managed to get a firm hold on his thumb and started shaking his hand around like a maniac in an attempt to fling the turtle off of his hand. Harry sprung into action, gripping Ron's hand and struggling to hold him still.

"Hold on, Ron!" he nearly yelled as Ron almost smacked the glasses off of his nose.

He touched the snapping turtle with the tip of his wand on one of the many wide passes it was making across his face and muttered a quick 'Fulminatatum'. The two were suddenly showered in miniscule chocolate bits as the turtle blew to pieces around them. Ron was left with a bleeding thumb and a look of incredulity on his face.

"Thanks, mate. Guess I let that one get away from me.."

He trailed off as Harry took Ron's hand in his own, bringing it to his lips. He pressed his lips against the tiny teeth marks on Ron's skin. He parted his lips, sucking Ron's thumb into his mouth, his tongue lavishing attention on the injured digit. He stopped suddenly as his rapturous gaze locked onto Ron's completely shocked expression. When Ron spoke he sounded nervous.

"Er… Harry? Not to sound thick but… What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Harry decided that it was now or never. He had never had the courage to admit to Ron what his true feelings were for his best friend. He hadn't thought they would be reciprocated. Then, when he saw the pain in Ron's eyes and the blood on his hand, he was unable to stop himself from offering some sort of comfort. He was in love with his best friend and his best friend now looked like he had a pretty good guess as to just that. Harry threw caution to the wind and crushed his lips against Ron's. It was so much better than he could have imagined it. Ron's lips were warm, soft and melted just the right way against his own.

Then he realized that Ron wasn't kissing back and he started to get frustrated. Here he was, pouring his heart out to the man of his dreams, and he didn't even have the decency to return the affection? He was going to convince Ron that he loved him back. Harry already knew it. Ron just wasn't aware of it yet. His frustration turned to anger as the stunned, beautiful, red-haired boy in front of him pulled away and backed quickly to the wall. Harry glared at him.

"Harry, I'm sorry… I just don't feel that way about you. I.. er.." he trailed off uncomfortably.

Harry wasn't about to hear a word of it. He got on his hands and knees, crawling forward on his bed towards his best mate. It was his ignorance talking. Harry knew that. He just had to show him.

"Shh, baby… I swear you will enjoy this…" he whispered, pinning Ron's hands against his sides and treating him to a harsh and bruising kiss.

Ron didn't really start to panic until he felt the white-hot tip of Harry's wand slicing carefully at his clothing. Then, he was naked, his best friend was in love and pissed, and he couldn't bloody move. What was he going to do…?

* * *

Well, what did you think? It's only the beginning. There is going to be a lot more that Ron, Harry and many other characters must go through before the end!


	2. Chapter 2 : Betrayal

Can Ron get away? Will he even want to try? Story summary can be found in Chapter One : Revelations.

(All characters owned by JKR.)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Betrayal**

Ron weighed his options carefully. He had never been in a situation like this. A few kisses wouldn't hurt while he was deciding what to do. It would pacify Harry, and hell, he was gay anyway so what's a few kisses between friends? When Harry's lips met his again in that painful way, Ron tentatively kissed him back. He thought if Harry was distracted, if only for a moment, it would give him a chance to untangle himself so that he could show Harry what a mistake he was making. They could talk about this. They could get through it… Right?

Wrong. Harry breathed a spell. Ron didn't realize which until he realized he couldn't move an inch. Harry had used magic against him. Harry met Ron's eyes, not reading the panic spelled out in them. He began to disrobe slowly, obviously intending Ron to get some sort of pleasure out of seeing him undress. How could he make Harry see reason if he couldn't unglue his lips to speak? How could he stop him from what he was surely going to do to him if he couldn't move his hands to push him away?

Harry flipped Ron over onto his stomach with some difficulty as his muscles had tensed from the spell. He maneuvered himself between Ron's legs and Ron shut down. He imagined himself somewhere… ANYWHERE… but here. He was brought back to his cruel reality when his supposed best friend impaled him in one long, hard thrust. A scream stuck in Ron's throat, unable to escape from between his clenched teeth. Tears sprung to his eyes as the white hot pain tore through his body.

He barely felt the bruising bites across his back and shoulder blades as Harry began to move. He barely heard Harry's empty confessions of love and lust as he whispered directly into Ron's ear, his hot breath making Ron's skin crawl. Each thrust was agony. Each second lasted years. When finally Harry had finished, he whispered out a cleansing curse then released Ron from his bonds. Ron lay stunned for a moment and Harry misread it as satisfaction. He drew his lips towards Ron's once more. Finally! He knew Ron loved him. It was just a matter of taking the time to show him. Harry didn't notice Ron's red-rimmed eyes or the tear-soaked pillow he had lain upon.

As Ron felt the disturbance in the air where Harry had moved toward him, he whimpered. He got shakily to his feet, nearly passing out as the blood rushed to his head. He made a quick grab for his wand and ran to his bed, pulling the curtains tight. He didn't look at Harry. Not once. Harry heard the wrenching sob just before Ron finished the silencing spell on his bed. He noticed, for the first time, the wetness on the pillow and.. Oh, God… the blood on his sheets.

What the fuck had he just done?

Ron spent the entire rest of the day locked away in his bed. Dean and Seamus attempted to get him to come down to dinner, but when their coercing met only silence they went downstairs alone. Even Neville tried to talk to Ron, but the Ron he saw before him scared him senseless. He didn't stick around. Ron had pushed himself against the far back corner of his curtains. His arms were wrapped tightly against his knees which he had drawn up to his chest. His knuckles were bone-white from the pressure of trying to physically hold the pieces of him together. Harry had broken him.

What had been his best mate was now a terrified child.

"Professor, I want to go home. I can do my homework there. I can't stay here. Not right now. Not anytime soon."

Professor Dumbledore didn't know what to make of this changed Ronald Weasley. He couldn't look anyone in the eye. Anytime someone brushed past him he jumped back like a frightened rabbit. There was a sadness in his eyes, when you could actually meet them, that broke Albus' heart. He didn't know what had happened and Ronald wasn't willing to tell, but he tended to agree with his request. He made a show of thinking about it for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll have your parents come fetch you right away, Mr. Weasley."

"Er… Professor? They.. Uh… They're not home. They're with Charlie in Romania," Ron revealed this fact as if it would be painful to see his parents right now, anyway.

"Well, I can't send you home alone. Your brothers are staying for the holiday as well, right?"

Ron nodded.

"Great! It's settled then. The twins will accompany you to the Burrow. They are almost of legal age. They'll be able to care for you sufficiently."

Ron blanched. The twins? Care for him? If Dumbledore's definition of 'care for' was 'to tease mercilessly' that might be right. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by the headmaster.

"Wait, George have that Ravenclaw girlfriend who is staying for the holiday to spend time with him, doesn't he? I seem to remember so. Very well. Fred, alone, will accompany you home."

This was slightly better news. The twins alone were easier to handle than the twins together. If that would get Ron away from sleeping right next to Harry's bed night after night, so be it. He would do what he had to. He couldn't spend another night pretending to sleep as Harry had a good wank moaning his name. He knew that Harry had to be thinking about their one time together. The day that Harry Potter raped Ronald Weasley.

No matter. Tomorrow, he was heading home.

* * *

Thank goodness! Ron is getting his escape. Maybe now he can start his healing process. But what will happen in his remaining hours at Hogwarts? Please review! I only have one reviewer so far. :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Repetition

What will Fred's reaction be when he discovers Ron's secret? Full story summary can be found in Chapter One: Revelations.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Repetition**

Ron trudged back toward the Gryffindor common room. He didn't really want to get there, but he had nowhere else to go, so he walked at a snail's pace. As he wandered the halls of the castle, a few paintings tried to cheer him up, but he ignored them receiving glares and insults in return. The latter did nothing to brighten his mood. He tried to get himself lost in the twists and turns of the Hogwarts hallways, but found himself standing before the painting of the Fat Lady all too soon.

"Nargles," he sighed.

She granted him entrance after he reassured her (eight times) that yes, he was just fine, thank you. This playacting was started to wear on him. If one more person asked if he was okay--

"Ron! There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Hermione cried as she threw her arms around him.

He didn't hear the question from her lips, though he was sure it was the same one he kept hearing, and kept answering with a lie. That physical contact of her skin and his own tore something inside of him. He panicked. His entire body started to shake as flashes of that night, only two short weeks ago, blinded him behind his eyelids. He tasted blood. Belatedly, he realized that he had bit down on his lower lip… HARD. Hermione wasn't talking anymore. Just as soon as she had engaged this nonchalant embrace, she had pulled away as if his skin had burned her. She was staring at him with a mixture of concern, fear and… pity. The pity in her eyes angered him.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," he screamed, causing all of the heads to turn that were in the common room.

His breath hitched in his throat as he noticed one with messy black hair and piercing emerald eyes, his eyes locked on him just like every other pair of eyes in the room. He didn't know what else to do. He ran.

"Ron, wait," he heard Hermione call, but she didn't follow him.

He wouldn't have stopped even if she had. He tore through the halls of Hogwarts without seeing where he was going. The tears in his eyes turned everything he passed into a blur. His subconscious mind must have known what he needed, because the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't running anymore. The second was that he was standing before the Room of Requirement. A door already stood before him. He reached his hand out to turn the knob, and slowly pushed the door open. What he saw before he hurried into the room started his tears all over again. It was his room. His room at the Burrow. He slammed the door behind him and hurled himself onto his bed, burying his face in that familiar pillow and let his sobs wrack through his entire body. It was the first time he had really let himself cry. It wasn't just the rape. If it were anyone else, he was sure that rape would tear him apart, but it wouldn't break him. Harry had betrayed him. His mate. His best friend. He had done the unforgivable.

He knew that Harry was sorry for what happened. He knew his intentions were misguided. Harry had tried to tell him that over and over again in the span of two weeks. Ron poured his grief, his pain, his frustration into the boiling tears that would not stop pouring from between his clenched eyelids. A broken sound, a ragged scream filled his ears. He couldn't understand the sound. There was nothing, and no one else, in the room that could make it. Then he realized it was coming from his own mouth, muffled by the pillow. He couldn't stop. There was no way he could tell how long he lay there. His screaming turned back into wrenching sobs, his sobs turned back into whimpers, then finally he was quiet once more. Tears are silent when they fall, you know.

He couldn't hold off any longer. The tickle at the back of his throat was becoming unbearable. He cleared his throat, quietly, he thought. He was astounded by how quickly Ron moved at the sound. Before Harry could blink, Ron was plastered against the furthest corner of the headboard of his bed, curled into a ball so small it was hard to believe the boy was taller than himself. His arms were wrapped so tightly around himself that his muscles were straining. His beautiful blue eyes were rimmed with red and swollen. They were almost bruised. Harry lifted his foot to take a step forward, but stopped when he saw Ron cringe and shrink away even tighter. He sighed. What had he done? He wondered (for the millionth time) how he could have let himself do this to someone he cared so much about.

"Ron, please," he whispered, his hand reaching toward the other boy from the doorway, unwilling to walk any closer lest he scare him, but unable to contain his need to comfort him.

"Just leave me alone, Harry."

Ron's voice came out hoarse and ragged. If Harry hadn't been watching his lips move, he scarcely would have understood what he had said. He couldn't help himself. He had to help his best friend. He stalked to the bed quickly, settling on the bed, wrapping his arms around Ron's shoulders and pulling him close before Ron could notice what he was doing, let alone attempt to stop him. He breathed comforting words against Ron's hair as he rocked him slowly back and forth. He ran his hand across Ron's shoulder in an attempt to soothe. He brushed his lips against his forehead, tears threatening the back of his eyelids as well. What he hadn't noticed is that Ron had frozen with the first step Harry took towards him. His tears ceased. His eyes glazed over. He was unresponsive to Harry's touch. After holding his friend for an immeasurable amount of time, Harry pulled away slightly, bringing his lips back down to Ron's. The kiss was unlike any other they had shared before. It was chaste and sweet. A whisper of a touch. Ron's tears began to seep from the corners of his eyes again. Harry realized his mistake before. He had tried to force Ron to feel what he wanted him to feel. It had left him this empty shell. He could correct that mistake, couldn't he?

As he shut the door quietly behind him, Harry smiled. There was no way Ron could doubt his love now. He had had sex many times before. He had never made love. Now he had, and Ron was his first. What they had shared tonight would help Ron heal. He walked slowly back toward the Gryffindor tower, his mind locked on every caress and every kiss. He was remembering every soft stroke, and the rightness he felt as he reached his release. Ron hadn't, but that was no matter. It would take time. Harry knew that.

And they had all the time in the world.

Fred went looking for Ron after Dumbledore came to him that morning. No one had seen Ron since his outburst the night before, and Fred was starting to worry. The headmaster had arranged a portkey to take the two of them home, and it was due to leave in just three hours. He had checked Ron's room, the kitchens, the Great Hall… Even the library! He didn't know where else to look. Then he remembered one place Ronnie knew about that he hadn't looked yet. Once he got there, he walked back and forth three times in front of the Room of Requirement, thinking of nothing else but his desire to find his little brother. Bloody hell, he was going to tease the hell out of him when he finally found him. He'd been looking for hours! When he opened the door, he was shocked and disgusted by what he found. Every thought in his mind flew from his head.

He hadn't known what it was that was eating Ron from the inside these past couple of weeks, but it was grossly apparent now. And it had happened again. He had no experience with this kind of situation before, but he knew he had to quickly make his presence known and to move slowly.

"Ron? Baby brother? I'm coming closer. I don't want you to be scared, okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

What he saw broke his heart into a thousand pieces. Ron hadn't told a soul what had happened two weeks ago, and even now Fred didn't know who was behind it. He would wonder later. Ron was curled up on his side in a tiny little ball on a bed that looked like his own in a room that resembled the same. He was naked. His eyes were wide open, but stared, unseeing. He was shaking. Fred walked to him slowly, talking to him the entire time in his most soothing voice. He explained each step he took, refusing to do anything that could take Ron by surprise, though he couldn't tell if he was really listening or not. He hesitated before touching him. He knew this would be hard for Ron to take, but they had to get him cleaned up.

He tentatively put a hand on Ron's shoulder and the effect was instantaneous. Ron was on his feet in moments, his eyes staring uncomprehendingly at Fred's face. Fred just stood there. He wasn't going to be the first to make a move. Ronnie called all of the shots now. Recognition flickered behind Ron's eyes after a few moments, and he allowed Fred to help him to the bathroom. He was sore everywhere, and had a bit of difficulty walking due to the lack of use his muscles had seen in the past twelve hours or so. Fred drew a warm bath, helping Ron slide into the water once the tub was filled. He bathed him carefully, resuming the explanations of each miniscule movement of his hands and fingers. Fred handed the soap to Ron.

"Ronnie, I'm not going to do what this other bastard did to you. I won't touch you like he did. You need to get cleaned up though…" Fred trailed off.

He had seen the mess this unknown face had left his broken brother to deal with on his own. There was a small amount of dried blood and some other drying, sticky substance which Fred didn't want to think about smeared between Ron's legs. Ron took the soap automatically, scrubbing at the lower half of his body until all traces of the stranger's visit were gone. Then… He kept scrubbing. Fred set himself back against the wall, silent tears sliding unnoticed down his face as he watched his little brother's skin turn red and just a little bit raw. It was like Ron was trying to scour the memories from his mind and was taking it out on his body. Ron felt dirty. He felt degraded. He wanted to scrub and scrub and scrub until that feeling went away. It didn't. Soon, too soon, Fred's hand took a gentle, but firm, grip around his wrist.

"Ronnie, you have to stop now, okay? Let's go home."

Fred helped him dress carefully, then half-led, half-carried him to Dumbledore's office. Ron curled up on a overstuffed, chintz armchair and fell immediately into an exhausted sleep. Fred settled into the chair next to his. When the headmaster came back, Fred could read the shock in his eyes at Ron's declining condition. He asked, in a whisper, if Dumbledore could send someone to fetch their things before the portkey was due to leave. Fred wasn't about to leave Ron's side. Dumbledore just nodded and made a hasty exit. Albus had been second-guessing his decision to send the two Weasleys home, but his correspondence with Molly and what he had just witnessed banished those doubts immediately. He didn't relax until the portkey carried away both boys and their things.

He only hoped that Fred could help Ron through this, whatever it is that was wrong.

* * *

Ron is finally safely home. It seems like Fred is stepping up to the plate. What a good big brother. What will happen when it is just the two of them? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 : Back At Hogwarts

While the boys are getting settled back at home, what is happening at the school? Full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Back at Hogwarts**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He was happy. After last night, there was no way that Ron could doubt the love he felt for him. He drew back the curtains around his bed, stood and stretched. His eyes wandered to Ron's bed, debating whether or not he would wake him up. He decided on letting him sleep. After all, after last night he would need all the rest he could get. Harry hopped into the shower, humming to himself while he washed. The heart-wrenchingly sweet memories of the night before kept flooding his mind as he lathered shampoo into his hair. He couldn't wait to ask Ron how he felt now.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry was making his way down to the common room. There were only three days left of vacation, so he wanted to make the best of them. He plopped down next to Hermione, who was busily brushing Crookshanks' fur. Crookshanks was, just as busily, doing his best to turn Hermione's arms into shreds of their former selves.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

Hermione didn't look up, lest she lose a finger. "Late night?"

Harry smiled. Hermione's words had just reminded him all over again of everything that had occurred. Seeing as how things had changed between Ron and himself, he didn't see the harm in telling Hermione. She should be the first to know, as the person they were both closest to.

"Kind of," Harry smirked.

Hermione picked up on his tone immediately which just screamed gossip. She released Crookshanks who gave Harry a grateful glance before rushing up the stairs to fix the damage Hermione had done to his fur. It was sticking up oddly in every direction. Hermione spun, folding her legs beneath her, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Tell me all about it. Who is she?"

Harry laughed.

"What makes you think it is a 'she'?"

Hermione pondered that for a moment, then shrugged. It didn't really surprise her, after all. She had always wondered if Harry's grief for Cedric had been just that of a friend. It seemed a bit too passionate for that.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who is HE?"

"Ron," Harry stated simply. The wide grin crossed his features again.

That was enough to give Hermione pause. Ron? Harry was with Ron last night? But then… Where was Ron?

"Oh? Where'd he go after that?"

"What do you mean?" Harry looked confused.

"Harry, Ron never came back to the common room last night. I've been up all night reading. I saw you come back, but he never did. What's with him anyway? Why is he acting so weird? And how long has this been going on between the two of you?"

Now Harry was starting to worry. Ron hadn't come back? But… Well, that must mean just got his rest in the Room of Requirement. He would tell Hermione all about it, then he would go find him.

"It's only been a week or two. I think I made a lot of mistakes at the beginning, 'Mione, but I fixed all of those last night."

Hermione was quick to do the math.

"Er… Harry? What sort of mistakes?"

"Well, the first time we were together, I think I was a little rough. I was just so sick of him not admitting how he feels about me. I know he loves me. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't kiss me back. He even pulled away from me! But then," Harry sighed sweetly at the memory, "Then suddenly he was kissing me back. He was so tense, though, so I petrified him so that he wouldn't run away from me. I don't think I could have taken it if he had run."

Hermione had gone pale as a sheet as she gaped at Harry. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Harry! You raped him!" she cried. Thankfully, no one was around to hear.

"No, 'Mione! It wasn't like that, I swear."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Haven't you noticed how upset he's been? He hasn't eaten, he barely sleeps. He won't let anyone near him!"

"He let me come to him."

Hermione took a deep breath. "What?"

"Last night. He was in the Room of Requirement. He was crying. I think all of these feelings are just confusing him. I let him cry for a long time, but when he noticed I was there, he let me come to him. He let me hold him. He let me kiss him. Then we made love, Hermione. It was beautiful!"

She looked skeptical. The Ron she had seen these past few weeks didn't look like a confused Ron. "Did he kiss you back?"

"Of course he--" Harry trailed off.

He scoured his memory to find when Ron had responded to a kiss… To a touch. All he remembered were tears. Tears of happiness, he thought at the time. Now he wasn't so sure. He blanched.

"Hermione… I think I have made another huge mistake."

The two of them ran to the Room of Requirement, walking quickly back and forth three times before the same door appeared. Harry threw it open. Empty. It was the same room from before, Ron's room, but it was empty. Ron was nowhere to be found. Harry sank to the floor, his head in his hands and cried. Hermione couldn't bring herself to comfort him. She was in shock. She would never be able to look at Harry the same way again. Foolish boy…

"I have to find him, 'Mione. I have to explain."

Hermione spared him a glance. Her tone was unforgiving.

"No, Harry. You need to leave Ron the hell alone."

She walked out of the door without looking back, leaving Harry to his own self-created misery. She went off in search of Ron. He was the only concern of hers at that moment. She wandered around the castle for a few hours, hoping to find him by chance. By the time she walked, dejectedly, back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was exhausted. When she entered the common room, she hoped to find Ron, but found the next best thing.

"George!"

He quickly disentangled himself from the girl that was sitting at his side. He smirked when he saw who it was that had called his name, and went back to snogging his new girlfriend. Hermione groaned in frustration.

"George, come on. I need to ask you a question."

He spared her a glance, then gave a long-suffering sigh.

"This had better be good, Hermione. I'm a little busy."

The unknown girl laughed. Hermione completely ignored her.

"Have you seen Ron?"

George was nuzzling against his girlfriend's neck. He mumbled his reply between kisses. The way his lips traveled over the blonde's skin was starting to distract Hermione. She tried to concentrate on his words rather than the way the muscles of his back and shoulders bunched beneath his robes.

"S'not here."

"Oh. Where did he go then? Is he with one of the professors?" Hermione asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Left Hogwarts."

The task at hand seemed to have robbed George Weasley of his ability to form coherent sentences. He was shocked out of his reverie when a small hand grabbed his arm and pulled his body upright. He found himself facing a frustrated, and rather fiery, Hermione. The blonde was forgotten.

"Geez, Hermione! What? What do you want?"

"What do you mean, he's left Hogwarts? Classes start in three days! Where did he go?"

"Dumbledore sent him and Fred home. They are working from there for the next little while."

"Why would Dumbledore do--"

Hermione couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. She already knew the answer. She grabbed George's hand, despite the Ravenclaw's protests, and hauled him to his feet.

"Come on. We have to go talk to the headmaster."

George threw an apologetic look back towards his, he was now sure, former girlfriend as he let Hermione lead him out of the portrait hole and down the halls of Hogwarts. He hadn't given it a single thought before now, but why WOULD Dumbledore send his brothers home? Was it some sort of mischief, or was one of them in trouble?

And why had no one told him?!

* * *

Would anyone tell George, or would they respect Ron's privacy? And Harry has now lost everyone that he held dear to his heart. Who will he turn to? And most of all, would Ron ever be the same again? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 : Meanwhile, At the Burrow

While Hermione and George attempt to get the bottom of what is going on, how is Fred handling things with Ron? Full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Five : Meanwhile, At the Burrow**

"Ronnie, please… You have to eat something," Fred pleaded.

He had made Ron's favorite comfort food for lunch: a gouda grilled cheese sandwich with homemade tomato soup. It was his first attempt at the soup, but he had tasted it and it seemed good enough. Unfortunately, it now looked like it was a lost cause.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I just can't even think about food right now."

They had only been home a few hours, but it seemed like that small amount of time had already affected Ron in a good way. When he had arrived he was verging catatonic, but now his eyes would actually lock onto Fred's when they were talking… And he actually replied when Fred spoke to him now. He wasn't making much headway as far as getting him to eat though, and he had to eat. Ron had dropped a surprising amount of weight over the last little while. Fred sighed, pushing murderous thoughts out of his mind for the hundredth time that afternoon. He would have plenty of time to ponder who was behind this when Ron wasn't depending on him so thoroughly. He would find out, and they would pay for what they had done to his little brother.

"Okay, baby brother, you are just going to have to trust me, alright? We need to get something into your stomach. I know you aren't hungry, and I know just the idea of food probably makes you sick right now, but you need to stay healthy."

Fred stood from his place at the table, leaving his empty dishes for now and walked to Ron's side. He stopped short when he saw the way Ron flinched away from his movement.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ronnie… I'm just going to sit next to you. Is that okay?"

Ron took a moment, considering, and then nodded almost imperceptibly. Fred slid into the chair near Ron's, making sure to move slowly enough to not surprise him. He withdrew the spoon from Ron's hand, careful not to actually touch Ron's skin (which he had discovered immediately threw Ron back into his 'frightened rabbit' mode). He scooped up a spoonful of soup and brought it to Ron's lips which parted slightly for the intrusion. Ron grimaced as Fred tilted the spoon's contents into Ron's mouth. He swallowed thickly. It was apparent that the feeling didn't set well with him. Fred had to banish the hurt that threatened to invade his mind. It wasn't his cooking; it was whatever this stranger had done to his baby brother. Ron was only sixteen, and he had already experienced so much pain… Too much pain.

After Ron had eaten about half of the contents of the bowl in front of him, he gripped Fred's wrist on his hand's return trip. The contact surprised Fred, but he didn't call attention to it.

"I'm sorry Fred… I just can't eat anymore. I'll try again later, okay?"

Fred worried. His expression showed that all too plainly, but Ron couldn't bring himself to swallow another bite. It was so little, but at least it was a start.

"Okay, Ronnie. That's okay. At least you got something into your stomach. Why don't you go lay down for a little bit while I clean up?"

Fred turned his attention to the dishes from their late lunch while Ron trudged up the stairs to his room. He let his mind wander momentarily to his mental list he had been keeping of all of the people he thought it possible that could have done this to Ron. At the moment, the head of that list was Draco Malfoy. He had come out last year, and Merlin knows that the two had never gotten along. Maybe he did it to get to Harry. If Harry's best friend was in the state he currently seemed to be in, Harry would be left alone and mostly unprotected. Not that Harry needed the protection of having someone close by, of course, but there is safety in numbers.

The dish he was washing shattered into a hundred pieces when it slipped from his fingers as he heard a loud thud come from upstairs. Right. Where. Ron's. Room. Was. He tore up the stairs, flinging Ron's door open and found Ron clutching his arms around himself. He was backed up into a corner of his room, staring at his bed with tears rushing from his eyes. He was shaking violently. Fred panicked. He didn't know what to do. That's when he realized… The Room of Requirement had looked just like this when he had found Ron. How could he have been so stupid as to send him to the exact place of his last attack? He knelt in front of Ron, unwilling to touch him and make things worse, but using his face and body to block the sight that seemed to have thrown him into this state.

"Ron, look at me. Come on, baby brother, look into my eyes. Don't look anywhere but my eyes. Come on, Ron, stay with me," Fred soothed. After a few moments he regained the flicker of life in Ron's eyes. "Can you stand up, Ronnie?"

Ron shook his head.

"Can I carry you? I need to get you out of here. I'm going to have to touch you to do that."

Ron blanched, but nodded.

"Okay, baby brother. Keep your eyes on mine. Remember, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Fred kept his eyes on Ron's wounded expression as he maneuvered himself next to him. He hesitated only a moment before wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulder and under his legs, hoisting him up. He got him out of the cursed room and shut the door quickly. Then he realized that he had nowhere else to really take him. He obviously needed to get some rest, but his bed held too many fearful memories for him. Fred scarcely even thought about it before carrying Ron to his and George's room. He set Ron down softly on his own bed. He would worry about himself later. George wouldn't mind if he crashed on his bed, he was sure, and it would be better for him to be in the room with Ron anyway now that he thought about it.

Ron curled up on his side, the shaking slowly subsiding. Unfortunately the tears weren't. Fred settled himself on the floor across from his own bed, his eyes never leaving his brother's tortured expression. His eyes and jaw were clenched shut. Harsh, ragged breathing hissed between his teeth as he struggled to maintain control of himself. His arms were crossed across his chest and his hands were fisted at his sides.

"Ronnie," Fred whispered, "You don't have to be strong… Let it out."

Ron broke. His body shuddered as sobs tore through his chest and abraded his throat. Fred whimpered, slamming his head back against the wall hard. It was the most heart-wrenching sound he had ever heard. He would kill whoever had done this to his sweet baby brother. His breathing was almost as harsh as Ron's. He knew Ron didn't notice, so he didn't try to hide it. He wanted nothing more than to take Ron into his arms and whisper nonsensical words to him until it melted away his pain. His arms nearly ached from the desire to do just that. Yet, he couldn't. He couldn't get near him. Ron flinched every time Fred came near him. He withdrew from every touch. Fred had learned the hard way not to tell him that he loved him. The tears it had earned him hadn't been happy ones.

This was going to be so much harder than he thought…

* * *

I just wanted to take a moment to thank my great reviewers!! Especially Seawitch13. Your words keep me going! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the chapters! Enjoy everyone. Also, please check out my other WIP, Tables Have Turned!

**Tables Have Turned:**

AU - DMxGW; HPxDM. What would things have been like if Harry Potter grew up amidst the admiration of the wizarding world? What would have changed if Draco feared, rather than respected, his parents? And who would have expected them to help each other?


	6. Chapter 6 : What Happens Next?

Fred and Ron are starting to figure things out on their own, and Hermione and George are just beginning to figure things out period. What happens next? Full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Six : What Happens Next?**

"Ron went through something terrible. I have no idea what it is, and I wouldn't tell you out of respect for him even if I did know. He's gone home to heal and Fred has gone with him to help him do just that. He needs someone he trusts right now, if he trusts anyone at all," Albus explained to the two young people sitting across from him in his office.

Hermione cleared her throat thickly. The headmaster's expression was grim. What Harry had done must have affected Ron more than she's realized. Either that, or Harry had made a serious mistake in finding him the night before. Hermione felt horrible. She was the one that had sent him after Ron to talk to him and find out what was wrong. She felt responsible.

"Professor… Would it help Ron if you knew what had happened?" she asked.

A look of incredulity passed over Dumbledore's, and George's, features at her words. Dumbledore quickly resumed his imperturbable expression. George was unable to do so.

"Miss Granger, if you know something about Ron's condition, I suggest you tell me now."

Hermione threw a glance in George's direction.

"Oh no, Hermione. Don't even think about it. If you know something, I want to be told," George interrupted.

It was apparent that she was struggling with herself. Would Ron be angry if she told? Would Harry get into trouble? Granted, he probably deserved it, but his intentions had been good enough. He just acted on them wrong.

"Miss Granger," the headmaster said, an order in his tone.

Hermione sighed.

"Ron and Harry had a bit of an… incident."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Harry has feelings for Ron. He tried to act on those feelings. He thought that Ron felt the same way, but it turns out that he didn't. Harry got angry and… Well…"

Hermione trailed off, unwilling to finish that sentence. She couldn't meet George's eyes. She had heard his intake of breath when he put two and two together. He jumped from his seat and made for the door.

"Mr. Weasley! Sit down," Dumbledore stated, a threat in his voice that couldn't be ignored. No doubt he had seen the murder in George's eyes. "This is a very delicate matter, George."

"Delicate? Bloody hell! That arse raped my little brother! He's hurting right now because of the idiotic git!"

Albus had never really dealt with a situation like this before. It was going to take a remarkable amount of finesse. No better time than the present to begin…

Hermione let her thoughts travel to Ron, wondering how he was doing.

Fred looked up at the window when he heard a tapping from outside. He looked up to see a paper airplane hovering on the other side of the glass, smashing it's pointed tip against the panes over and over again. This had been Fred and George's favored way of communicating in classes and different rooms of the house since they were small. It got the job done, but the damned planes weren't the brightest of things. Fred couldn't help but feel a dull shock and George had been able to fly one so far.

He stood, stretching his legs as his muscles screamed in protest from being stuck in the same position for so long. His eyes traveled over the sleeping form of his little brother huddled underneath the blankets on Fred's own bed. He sighed, tugging at the window and struggling to keep it from making any noise that could wake Ron up. He snatched the airplane as it attempted to zoom into the room and unfolded it, breaking the enchantment.

_Fred,_

_I wish Dumbledore had let me join you and Ronnie back at home. I had no desire to go in the first place, but knowing what I do now, I can't stand the thought of being here. I know you are with him, so I assume you know the basics of what happened. I don't blame you for not telling me. I wouldn't have told you if our roles were reversed. I wonder, though, has he told you who did it? I think you'll be shocked to find out. Apparently Harry told Hermione, and she told the headmaster and me._

_Harry did it. His best fucking mate. He raped him. He took away his innocence and his happiness for his own bloody selfish reasons. I could kill him. I could wring his scrawny little neck. Dumbledore put an anti-violence charm all around me, though, so I can't even get close to him! And Hermione is protecting him now! Can you believe it? She says he was completely in the wrong, but that he did it because he thought it would make Ron love him. Love… How can he claim to love Ronnie when he put him through what he did? I plan on having a talk with Hermione as soon as I can get my temper under control. Take care of our little brother._

_Love ya, bro._

_George_

Fred stared at the piece of parchment in his hands, his eyes blinking unseeingly. Harry? Harry Potter? He wasn't someone Fred had even thought about considering. How could he do that to him? Fred eyes roamed back over Ron's features. Even in his sleep, tension drew lines between his brows. Fred was so tired. Today had exhausted him emotionally. He couldn't bear the thought of being away from Ron, though. He fought with himself for a full five minutes, before throwing caution to the wind.

He settled on the bed next to Ron, making sure he was far enough away to avoid touching him and talked to him. He was careful to keep his voice quiet, so as not to wake him. He talked and talked until his voice was hoarse. Half of the time he didn't even understand, himself, what he was saying. He told Ron how sorry he was for everything he had been through. He told him how much he cared for him. He told him he would always be there to protect him. He promised that he would never let anyone hurt him again. (A promise that he was bound to break, as no one can ever escape fully from pain, but he wanted it to be true.) He whispered his comforting, soothing words to Ron until his own eyelids finally drifted shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

Once Ron was sure Fred had truly fallen asleep, he allowed himself a small smile. He let himself trust Fred just a little bit more. He hadn't wanted him here originally, but he was so grateful he had come. He considered it for a moment, then inched closer to Fred, allowing his head to rest against his chest. He let the soothing rhythm of Fred's heartbeat lull him back into a fitful sleep. If only Fred could protect him from his nightmares…

* * *

Is Ron starting to come around, just a little bit? Slowly, but surely! What is in store for Hermione when George confronts her? And what will happen when Harry finds out who knows?


	7. Chapter 7 : Nightmares and Dreams

Fred is good for Ron, they both know that. But what happens when Ron has a dream that confuses him? And what will happen when George confronts Hermione? Full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Nightmares and Dreams**

Fred awoke to Ron thrashing in his sleep. Strangely enough, the two were very close together on the bed. They must have gravitated toward one another in the night. Fred hoped he hadn't reached for Ron in his sleep. He hoped that it hadn't been his touch that spurred on this obvious nightmare. He felt utterly helpless as he looked on. Ron was pale as a sheet and tossing around in his sleep. The blanket was tangled and twisted around his legs and he was whimpering a pathetic little mewling sound from between his lips. Fred didn't know if it would make things better or worse, but he barely thought twice about it before wrapping his arms around Ron's frail shoulders and pulling him close to his chest, rocking him back and forth and whispering soft 'hush' noises into Ron's hair. It was a good thing he couldn't see what was happening in Ron's dreams.

_Harry's hands gripped Ron's wrists even tighter, the friction rubbing his skin slightly raw. There were tears building behind Ron's eyelids, but when Harry saw them, he slapped Ron across the face._

_"You love this, Ron. Don't pretend like I am hurting you. You love me. I could never hurt you. You like this kind of pain."_

_Adding weight to his words, he bit down hard on the thin skin at the nape of Ron's neck, causing a pained cry to tear from the smaller boy's lips. His entire body ached, but he knew that he would be begging to feel what he felt now by the end of the night. This was just the beginning after all. Harry grasped Ron by his soft, red hair and forced him face first into a pillow. He nudged his legs apart with his ankles, keeping a tight grip on Ron's wrists as he brought his arms behind his back. Ron was forced into a severely uncomfortable position. He was spread-eagled on the bed sheets with his arse pointing into the air, his hands bound at the base of his spine and struggling to breath against a face full of pillow. Harry nearly had him bent in half._

_Ron lost it. He sputtered. He begged. He cried. He sobbed. Harry simply shoved his face further into the pillow and drove himself into Ron with one long, hard thrust. If he had been awake, Ron would have blacked out. Being stuck in his dream world, however, he was forced to experience every grating thrust. He could feel blood dripping down his thighs. Every sensation and every harsh breath Harry drew through his teeth was absurdly real to Ron._

_Suddenly, Ron became aware of a very different sound than the sound of his screaming. It was much more welcome than the grunts and moans coming from Harry's throat. It was so out of place, it almost distracted Ron from his pain momentarily. He struggled to concentrate on the hushed humming sound that seemed to be getting so much closer and so much louder. He drew his strength from that soft sound. He let it draw him in and wrapped it around himself like a much needed cocoon. Soon he realized the pain had melted away. He drew open his eyelids cautiously and found himself staring into the warmest pair of brown eyes set in the kindest of faces. His fingers, of their own accord, lifted to brush a lock of red hair that was obscuring his view. His lips followed a natural pattern to meet the pair he found framed in that beautiful face._

Then… He promptly awoke.

When Ronnie opened his eyes, Fred was so relieved. He finally released the breath it seemed he had held for an uncertain amount of time.

"Are you okay, baby brother?"

Ron's eyes widened as the shock of recognition crossed his features. It seemed slightly different than the other times Fred had seen that same look. Always before, it seemed he was so lost in his own thoughts that it took him a few minutes to truly recognize who Fred was. This time it seemed like… Well, it seemed like Ron sought something he was hoping to find in Fred's face, and was pleased to discover it was there. He didn't speak in response to Fred's question, but simply nodded and surprised Fred to no extent by crawling into his arms, burying his face into his chest and crying.

These weren't the same broken sobs that had assailed his brother before, but closer to cleansing tears. After the initial shock, Fred curled his arms around his brother's lithe body and held him tightly. He let Ron cry.

George kept a magical eye on his enchanted message until the charm was broken, then he stalked off in search of a certain frizzy-haired witch that had a bit of explaining to do. When he didn't find her in the common room, he immediately made for the library. Even on vacation, she rarely went anywhere besides those two places. He tried to hold on to his anger when he spotted her bent over several thick tomes which were spread out over her table. No one ever sat at the same table as Hermione, especially if they wanted room for their book or two. He drew a chair and sat close to her, staring until it distracted her from her reading.

"We need to talk," he told her, his tone dark and dangerous.

"George, look, I don't need this right now. I'm trying to figure out a way to help Ron!"

"Help him? That's bloody peachy, Hermione. Except I don't think the way to do that is to protect the person who did this to him in the first place!" George's voice raised in volume with each word he spoke, turning into a bellow by the end.

He didn't even notice the dirty looks from the handful of students wandering the aisles. Hermione sniffled. It was only then that he noticed the wetness clinging to her eyelashes. He cast his eyes downwards. The table was covered in books surrounding muggle and magical ways to remedy post-traumatic stress disorder and self-help books for rape victims. His anger dissipated.

"Hermione, I -- I thought you were on Harry's side?" George stuttered.

Hermione's voice cracked when she answered. "Yeah right, George. I can't stand the thought of what Harry did. It makes me sick knowing that he was the reason why there was so much pain in Ron's eyes before he left. You know I've always fancied him. Everyone knows that. I can't stand seeing him in pain. I'll never be able to look at Harry the same again, but despite what you may think, he didn't mean for this to happen. It's killing him. He needs his friends now, too."

George simply stared, dumbfounded.

"You fancied Ron?"

Hermione gaped at him, unable to comprehend that that statement was the only thing he had taken away from her little speech.

"Everyone knows that, George. Harry always told me I was so obvious."

"Well why didn't you… You know… Go after him?"

"It would never have gotten me anywhere. He'll never feel the same way."

"How do you know?"

"George… Ron's gay."

Now it was George's turn to gape at Hermione.

"What? No he's not."

Hermione laughed.

"I would have thought that was obvious, too."

George found himself getting angry at her again. Not only was she spreading lies about his brother and defending his attacker, but she was LAUGHING at him! He stood without another word and stalked out of the library. He heard Hermione calling his name from behind him, but didn't stop or even slow down. She caught up with him a few feet from the door. He spun on her, with every intention of telling her off again and found himself pinning her against the wall, his lips crushed against her own.

Hermione could scarcely believe what was happening. She had been dreaming of this for so long. Ever since she realized that she had gotten over Ron. She had cursed herself for laughing and had chased after him with every intention of apologizing. She didn't realize that he was kissing her until her body betrayed her, arching against him as her hands tangled in his beautiful red hair. She kissed him back with as much ferocity as his kiss yielded. When they parted, far too soon in her mind, they both were breathing in gasps. George had a silly, shocked look on his face and she couldn't help but smile at it.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Bloody hell, I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just--" Hermione cut George off when she pressed a finger against his lips.

"George," she whispered throatily, "Shut up and kiss me again."

* * *

It seems like things are heating up where both situations are concerned. But what has Harry been up since Ron left...? Stay tuned to find out more! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 : But, How is Ron?

With everything that's going on, what is going on in Ron's mind? Is he getting any better? Find the full story summary in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Eight : But, How is Ron?**

Fred had held him for hours until he drifted back into a fitful sleep. He woke immediately as Fred snuck off of the bed to go downstairs and make some breakfast. Ron pretended to stay asleep and felt Fred's eyes on him just before he walked out of the room.

He needed some time to think about things, and this was the only time he was going to get alone, he felt. He sat up on the bed and looked around, realizing for the first time where he was. Maybe that was why he had had that dream last night? That dream… He didn't know what to make of it.

He'd known he was gay since he was eleven years old. The first time he saw Draco Malfoy, he was head over heels. Granted, then the git opened his mouth and that feeling passed all too quickly, but he wondered why it wasn't Hermione or one of the other girls that caused him to have that reaction. When he started to develop feelings for his best friend, he knew for sure. That, also, had passed quickly.

He had kissed Harry once, but neither of them felt anything from it. Well, he thought as much. Ron's mood darkened as his thoughts turned to Harry. He drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

_"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_Harry looked up from the star chart he was working on for astronomy. He and Ron almost never started a conversation with 'can we talk' if they could help it. He pushed the piece of parchment away from him and turned._

_"Sure, mate. What is it?"_

_Ron fidgeted. He wasn't sure how he was going to say this. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets to keep Harry from noticing how they shook. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He moved to a chair next to Harry's so that they were eye to eye. Ron cleared his throat._

_"Er… I'm gay."_

_In his mind, he was running in the other direction as fast as he could go. In reality, he was still sitting, resolutely, with his eyes on Harry's._

_"So?"_

_Ron blanked._

_"Huh?_

_"So what? No offense, but I kind of already knew, mate. Regardless, it's not a big deal."_

_Harry shrugged and started tugging the piece of parchment back across the table. He turned inquisitively when he heard the other boy whisper his name, and the parchment lay forgotten as his best friend's lips traveled over his own. Ron slid his tongue between Harry's teeth, trying to lose himself in that kiss. It wasn't long before he realized, as much as he wanted it, he didn't really feel anything for Harry. He drew back awkwardly. He stood and moved towards the dorms, mumbling a quiet apology as he walked._

Ron wondered if perhaps that had been the night that it had all started. He wondered if it were his actions to begin with that had caused this windfall of reactions. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he banished it. The ugliness that had happened in their dorm and then the Room of Requirement was no one's fault but Harry's.

As he struggled to find something, anything, to get his mind off of his former best friend, another face drew his mind's eye. One that was surrounded by red hair almost exactly like his own, but longer. One that he had seen so many times throughout his life.

Which brought him back to his dream. Why was Fred in his dreams to begin with? Was it just because he had been so good to him these last few days? He was glad he was alone as he analyzed how Fred's lips had felt under his own. It had felt so real. He wanted to feel that again. Bloody hell, he wanted to kiss his brother again.

Ron started to hyperventilate. Maybe Harry had screwed him up more than he originally thought. What was he thinking? This was wrong! What was he going to do? The more he thought about Fred, the more he realized that he had never been in love before. How did he know? Because nothing he had ever felt even remotely compared to how he felt now.

"Ronnie? Are you awake?"

Fred could tell, obviously, as he was sitting up in bed, but he didn't know what else to say to alert his little brother to his presence. The immediate shock was far more preferable than the tortured expression he wore before. He didn't know how to act around him now, after being so close last night. He hoped that Ron hadn't awoken before he had brushed his own lips over his little brother's. He hadn't been able to help himself at the time. Just one kiss, he told himself, just one taste.

Now that he had tasted once, he was addicted. Ron had pierced through all of his sensibility, and he was doing his best to act like the supportive big brother he should be, instead of the adoring wanna-be lover. Wait… Lover? Is that what he wanted? He, like he had been forced to do so many times since they had gotten home, but for different reasons, pushed his current thoughts from his mind to evaluate them later and concentrated on Ron.

"Breakfast is ready. Are you hungry? I can wrap it up and save it for later, if you want…"

To both Fred and Ron's surprise, he slid out of bed without argument.

"Actually, I'm starving. Do I have time to take a quick shower first? Will it get cold?" he asked.

"No, no. Go ahead. I'll meet you downstairs," came Fred's reply.

It was a welcome reprieve. It would give Fred a chance to decipher some of the feelings he had floating around in his mind. Little did he know, Ron was seeking the same thing at the same time. At least Ron wouldn't have to spend the next twenty minutes or so thinking of the object of his affections wet, naked and vulnerable…

* * *

I know it was a shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer. ;) How will things with Ron and Fred progress? They want each other so badly, but their morals are standing in their way. How will they get past it? Find out in the next chapter! Please review... O.O


	9. Chapter 9 : Baby Steps

Sorry for the long-awaited update! Been crazy with work and all.

Fred and Ron are starting to get a little closer. But, it's one small step at a time, right? Full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters are owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Nine : Baby Steps**

Fred smoothed a cool hand over Ron's forehead as he knelt beside him. His other hand was rubbing soft circles over his back. Ron was pale and nearly dripping with sweat as he emptied his stomach over the toilet bowl.

"You gotta take it a little slower, Ronnie. Baby steps, you know?"

Ron nodded miserably. He was hungry enough and breakfast tasted good enough that Ron had finished his entire plate. Then, he asked for seconds. Fred was just so glad that he was eating again, he didn't stop to think about the repercussions it would have on Ron's emaciated body. It had been a long time since he had eaten a real meal, let alone a second helping of anything. Ron groaned, taking Fred's wrist and moving his cold hand to the back of his neck. He took a few deep breaths.

"Fred, you should go back downstairs. You don't have to see this," Ron said, his voice coming out a croak. His throat was raw and sore.

He was surprised, and a little offended, when he heard Fred start to chuckle. He pushed Fred's hands away weakly.

"Go away, Fred," he muttered.

That cut off Fred's laughter. He smoothed Ron's hair away from his face.

"I'm not laughing at you, baby brother. Just at the absurdity of me leaving you to deal with this alone. I'm not going anywhere."

"Help me up, then. I need to brush my teeth."

Fred grasped his hands and hauled him to his feet, leaning against the wall as Ron started to squeeze some toothpaste onto his brush. He stood there, watching, until Ron's eyes met his own in the mirror. He shifted uncomfortably locked in Fred's stare, but didn't look away. Once he had finished, he wiped the remaining water from his lips on the back of his hand and turned, resting against the counter.

"What's on your mind, bro?"

"What? Oh… Nothing," Fred shook his head slightly, like he was trying to banish the thoughts from his mind.

"Hmm… Alright. Well, I'm going to take another shower. I feel sticky."

Fred nodded, slipping out of the room and easing the door shut behind him. He started down the stairs, steeling himself for another twenty minutes of torture. He felt horrible. He'd made too much food. He should have thought about it and paced Ron. There were so many decisions that he should have made. He hadn't made it down four steps when he heard Ron call his name faintly from behind the bathroom door. He paused. All he wanted was time to think things through. What could he want?

He stalked back to the bathroom door, trying to feel irritated, but only managing excitement. Ron needed him. He was the only one that could help him. He fought a smile as he raised his hand to knock on the door, then thought better of it. After all, Ron had asked him to come in, right? He shouldn't need to knock. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. The scene he was met with frightened him, though it was the most beautiful sight he'd seen.

Ron stood in front of the shower, completely naked and facing away from the door. The steam from the hot water was swiftly filling the room. It wasn't until Fred started breathing again that he noticed that Ron was shivering, despite the moist heat of the room. He was at his side before he realized he was moving. He forgot about the pile of clothes that was laying on the bathroom floor instead of wrapped around Ron's smooth skin as he wrapped himself around Ron instead.

"What's the matter, baby brother? Are you okay?" he whispered, not releasing his hold.

Ron simply nodded. Surprising himself by leaning into Fred's touch.

"Just a little shaky. Fred, would you mind staying in here with me..? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to, but I just…" color flushed to Ron's cheeks as he trailed off.

Fred didn't ask why he needed him here. It was enough that he did.

"Of course I'll stay. Just hop in. I'll be right here."

"Well… Actually, I meant could you come in with me? I'm so dizzy, and I don't want to fall…"

Fred froze. Didn't Ron realize what he was asking of him? Would he be able to do this without giving in to his greater temptations? He could hear the nervousness in Ron's voice, and could feel his muscles trembling beneath his skin. He sighed, committing himself. Ron needed him. He would give Ron whatever he needed.

"Sure, baby brother," he said as he slowly peeled off his clothes.

He didn't notice Ron's eyes on him as he tugged his shirt over his head. This may actually be a welcome reprieve. It was stifling in the steam of the room. It would be much clearer directly under the spray. Fred was starting to feel sticky himself. He stepped over the wall of the tub, reaching out to take Ron's hand and help him in as well. He struggled to shut his mind off as Ron stepped beneath the spray, his red hair turning the deepest auburn as it was soaked through. He forced his eyes not to watch the trail of those droplets of water as they ran down his brother's chest. He found himself stifling the urge to flick out his tongue and catch one as it slowed, then dripped off of his nipple.

Ron turned, immersing himself completely under the showerhead. He was leaning forward with his forehead against the tile just underneath it and the water was pounding into the muscles of his back. Fred sent out a silent prayer of thanks that Ron was turned the other way because he was hard and aching in seconds. Fred could no longer control the wandering of his eyes as he took in every delicious inch of Ron's body. He wasn't going to touch him. He couldn't touch him. Not after what Potter had done to him. Just the thought of the pain he'd seen in Ron's eyes resolved his determination. Then Ron straightened, and nearly fell as his equilibrium failed him.

Fred reached out, unthinkingly, and caught him in his arms, pressing him back against the wall to stabilize him. He was glad that he had forbidden the distractions, otherwise Ron might have actually fallen.

"Ronnie? Are you okay?"

Fred found himself talking quietly. He hadn't noticed how close they were until he spoke. And with much chagrin, he realized that he could no longer keep his desire a secret. His body was plastered against his little brother's and there could be no mistaking what he would be feeling against his hip. Ron slowly brought his eyes upward, his breath stuttering in his chest. His heart rate was beginning to slow and the adrenaline of trying to catch himself was ebbing from his system. He was painfully aware of Fred's presence and of the huskiness of his voice. He tried to grasp ahold of some of the terror he had faced before. This should be instilling the same fear in his heart. He couldn't and it wasn't.

He leaned forward and caught the surprised lips of his older brother with his own. It was everything he remembered and so much more. He realized, belatedly, that there was no way his mind could have created the delicious taste of the other boy's mouth to have matched it so identically. That meant that they had kissed before. That meant that Fred wanted this just as much as he did. That realization was enough to send him over the edge as he drew his older brother closer, his tongue moving against Fred's lips which parted without hesitation for him.

The water streamed down both of their bodies. The boys lost track of all else in familiarizing themselves with the taste of the other. Ron's hands were moving feverishly down the contours of Fred's back. He could feel the strength and power laying dormant in those muscles. At the back of his mind, he registered the fact that he would not be able to fight this boy off if he wanted to force himself on him. His conscious mind knew that Fred would never hurt him like that, but something in his mind was telling him to run. It was telling him to get as far away as he could.

Fred couldn't help but reach for him when he tore his lips away. He shrank back and wound up curled into a ball on the floor of the tub. Fred sighed and mentally slapped himself. How could he have done that? He shut the water off, opened the curtain and started to get out, thinking this would probably be better handled if he were clothed.

"Don't go," Ron whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Hmm?" was Fred's reply.

He was speaking in a soft tenor, trying not to alarm Ron any further. He was still sitting on the floor of the bathtub with his knees drawn tightly to his chest. His thoughts were all so conflicting. He knew that he didn't want to be alone, but his mind was screaming to get away from this strange person that was once his brother. He threw those thoughts away from himself the moment they entered his mind as if they were poisonous.

"Don't touch me, but don't go," he added.

Fred nodded, not sure what else to say, then sat on the edge of the tub, his feet planted on the porcelain of the bottom of the bathtub not too close to Ron. When he started shivering again, Fred pulled a towel from the rack and draped it over his little brother's slim frame. He spread a second over his lap, his nudity making him uncomfortable. They sat like that for the better part of an hour before Ron got shakily to his feet and asked Fred in whispered words if he would help him back to bed.

Ron was exhausted and didn't bother with clothes before sliding underneath the covers. Fred was about to turn away when a whimper stopped him in his tracks.

"Lay with me? I can't be alone right now," Ron pleaded.

Fred sighed, but started to climb onto the bed with no further argument.

"No… Under here. I'm so cold…"

Fred didn't know what to think. That kiss had jumbled his brain. Of course he would give Ronnie whatever he needed, but at what risk? He was falling so quickly and he wasn't even sure there would be someone at the bottom to catch him. He moved under the quilt and bit down on his lower lip to hold back a moan of frustration as Ron immediately curled up against his chest.

"Ronnie, are we going to talk about what is happening here?" he asked quietly, though he was afraid to know the answer.

"We will, but not right now. Just hold me, okay? You take away the nightmares," Ron mumbled in reply, his voice muffled against Fred's skin.

"Okay, baby brother. Get some sleep." He decided to chance it. "I love you," he said, though he was no longer sure exactly what that meant.

He nearly melted when he heard Ron's reply. "I love you, too, Fred."

* * *

Poor Fred. He can't be sure of what it is that Ron wants. One moment he wants to be right next to him, the next he can't get far enough away from him! How will he earn Ron's trust? And what will Ron say when he learns the extent of Fred's feelings for him? Also, what in the world are George and Hermione doing?? And who will Harry find to keep him company when he realizes all of his friends are off the grounds or too busy for him? Find out in the next few chapters!

Please review! It motivates quicker chapters. ;)


	10. Chapter 10 : Complex Relationships

So, to repay you for the length between the last two, here is another one!

It seems like everyone has a complicated relationship with someone right now. How are they all doing? Full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Complex Relationships**

"No, George. You have to officially break up with Lissee before we can be together. I keep telling you that," Hermione said in a huff.

She didn't see why George hadn't just broken it off with her already. It had been a whole day! Okay, so maybe that wasn't a very long time, but George kept trying to kiss her and hold her hand and… It just wasn't fair to the other girl. Granted, the other girl was kind of ditzy and a complete bimbo, but she was still a person.

"Okay, 'Mione. I'll go find her and break it off right now, okay? Then can I kiss you again?" George pouted like a child.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She was so excited. She had had a thing for George Weasely for a little over a year now, and it seemed like a dream come true to have him wanting to be with her as well. George stood and sauntered over to where she was sitting, kneeling before her and taking her hand in his. He brought it to his lips treating it to a sloppy, wet kiss that left her squealing and seeking his robes out to wipe her hand off on. He took his chance and grabbed her arm, succeeding in knocking her off balance.

He tilted her face toward his with a single finger, smiling just before he caressed her lips with the thumb of the same hand. Their faces were inches apart. Their noses were almost touching. Hermione could feel her lips tingle as his warm breath coursed across her skin. She shivered. She stood tall on her tip toes, struggling to close the remaining distance between them and capture his lips with her own. He kissed the tip of her nose and put a finger to his lips.

"Uh uh. You said so yourself. It's not fair to Lissee."

His eyes twinkled as he watched Hermione, speechless for once, turn on her heel and head towards the girls' dorms. He chuckled to himself and then took a deep breath. He left through the portrait hole and stalked off in search of a ditzy, blonde Ravenclaw who was about to be having a really bad day.

* * *

"What's the matter with you, Potty Wee Potter?" Draco sneered. "Where have your friends been these last couple of days?"

Draco couldn't help snagging any chance he had to torment Potter and his friends, and Potter was almost making it too easy this time. When Draco had entered the empty -- so he thought -- classroom, he had every intention of sneaking a bit of his father's fire whiskey that he had hidden in his robes. He had chanced upon the very classroom Harry was choosing to hide in.

"Shove off, Malfoy" was Harry's response, though there was no enthusiasm behind it. "I'm not really in the mood, okay?"

Draco laughed, but it was only to cover his temporary inability to speak. He had never seen Potter so dejected before.

"Yeah, like you could be so lucky," Draco replied, though he had noticed how Potter had flinched at the mention of his friends. "Why don't you just call Stranger and the Weasel? They'll help you, I'm sure."

Harry just shrugged and resumed cleaning his wand. Draco could tell it was just something to keep his hands busy. He sighed. This was absolutely no fun.

"Fine, Potter. What's the matter?"

Harry looked up sharply, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Ha! Like I would talk to you about it, Malfoy. Like I would talk to you about anything."

Draco sniffed arrogantly and spun around, fully prepared to leave until he heard something he had never before heard. Potter speaking his given name.

"Draco, wait… I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you. Everything is just so fucked up right now," Harry started.

"What did you call me, Potter?"

"Er-- Malfoy?"

"No. No, you didn't. You called me Draco," he muttered, still in shock.

Harry's cheeks flushed with color. Had he? He had taken to calling the other boy that in his mind, but he had never slipped up verbally before.

"Well, that is your name, isn't it?"

Draco didn't answer. He simply stared into those dazzling green eyes. He had never really looked at Harry before. He had never had a reason to. Perhaps it was the vulnerability he read there. Maybe it was the pain in his voice. Or hell, maybe it was just because he liked the way his name sounded coming out from between his full lips. He sat beside Harry, and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss like any other Harry had ever had and was one that he was not likely to forget.

People don't see fireworks when they kiss someone. People don't hear music, or angels or trumpets blaring in their ears. Time doesn't stop. Nothing blurs into the background. The rest of the world doesn't disappear when people kiss. It just isn't reality. But it all happened to Draco. All of that, and more. Nothing existed aside from Harry's lips and the way they moved, almost hesitantly, over his own. He felt Harry's teeth against his lip as he nipped at it playfully, drawing just a spot of blood. They drew that coppery taste into their kiss as their tongues met and Draco moaned in pleasure.

That seemed to wake Harry up.

"Wait, Draco -- er, Malfoy --"

Draco cut him off.

"It's Draco."

"Er, right. Well, Draco, can I ask what the hell you think you are doing?"

Draco smiled, brushing one more chaste kiss across his swollen lips.

"Something I think we have both wanted for a very long time," he whispered.

Harry thought for a moment. He was so quiet. It was starting to scare Draco just a little bit. What would he do if Harry suddenly rejected him?

"Harry, please just don't think about it. There's nothing wrong with this…"

Harry liked the sound of his name in that smooth drawl.

"Hell, it seems like I don't know where I stand with anyone these days," he allowed before pulling Draco's lips back to his own.

* * *

Ron awoke later that morning, or was it afternoon? Evening? The shadows were lengthening and the sun seemed to be sitting low in the sky. The first thing he realized was that he didn't remember any nightmares from his lengthy nap. The second thing was that he was still naked as the day he was born. The third was that there was a warm, cozy body snuggled up against him underneath the quilt and it was as naked as his own. He stifled a scream and jumped out of bed. His hands started to shake as he locked his eyes on the form before him, struggling to recognize who it was.

Fred's eyes were watching him cautiously. He hadn't moved since Ron had awoken, but he had been awake and watching him sleep for a couple of hours now. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep, only rarely speaking clearly. When he did, Fred struggled to decipher his words so as to ascertain what he was dreaming of. It pleased him that his name had been among those words more often than not, and always in good context.

"Ronnie? Are you okay, baby brother?"

Fred's voice seemed to help Ron snap back to reality. He visibly relaxed.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just still… hard to get used to. You know? Well, I suppose you don't, but it is."

"No, I know what you mean, Ron. Now come back to bed, it's freezing in here."

Fred held the covers open for him as he slid back into the comforting warmth of his brother's arms. He felt Fred's soft lips against his forehead as he cuddled close into his embrace. Despite everything else, Ron didn't think that he could have been happier than he was in just that moment. He knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later, so why not start it off well?

"Fred, thank you for coming home with me. I… It seems… Bloody hell, I won't try to fancy it up. You make me happy in a period of my life that I couldn't imagine feeling like that. Nothing can make me smile like you can. I… I meant it when I said I love you."

Fred listened quietly. It was everything he yearned to hear, and nothing that would make anything easier. Regardless of how they felt about one another, it was wrong. What would the community say? The school? Their family? Then he looked into Ron's beautiful, blue eyes and forgot about everything else.

"I love you, too, Ronnie. I mean that. This… You and I… It's complicated."

"We can figure everything else out later, Fred. I just need this. I need you. Everything else will come in time."

Fred nodded. Hesitating, and still just a bit surprised at Ron's lack of inhibitions, when his little brother reached up for a kiss. Then, Fred decided that Ron was right. To hell with everything else. They had each other, that's all that mattered. Right? He lost himself in that kiss, a new sweetness stealing over them as they realized for the first time what this kiss meant.

* * *

Harry and Draco? Hermione and George? Fred and Ron? What happens when they all find out about each other? And what will George say about Ron and Fred's relationship? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review.


	11. Mini Story : What Goes Around

I'm shocked, my dear readers. Do you really think that I would let Harry off so easily? You asked that he pay for what he did, and so the suffering shall commence. Isn't the promise and withdrawal of hope far worse than the absence of hope? Enjoy a little mini-story within a story where Ron, momentarily, isn't the main character at all.

Harry tells Draco what happened. What will his reaction be? Full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters belong to JKR)

* * *

**What Goes Around (A Mini-Story)**

Draco and Harry lay tangled in their post-coital bliss getting to know sides of each other that had remained unseen before this moment. Draco couldn't believe his good fortune. He had never really known if what stood between them had been true hatred or some sick sort of foreplay. Now he had no doubts.

"So Harry, what is going on with your friends? I never see you without them and vice versa," Draco asked, not wanting to be left out of any part of Harry's life.

He noticed that Harry shifted, uncomfortable with where the conversation was taking them. He didn't answer right away, but drew a deep breath just as Draco was about to repeat the question. Harry told Draco the entire story, though he still couldn't believe he was telling Draco anything. He started with the kiss so long ago that had started him wondering.

He didn't stop talking until he had told him everything. The first time, that mistake of a second time, the drama with Hermione. Once he had brought his story full circle to when Draco found him in that classroom, he smiled and turned to meet Draco's eyes. The look of horror on Draco's face was enough to make his smile melt away in mere seconds.

"What is it, Draco?"

He stared, disbelievingly, at Harry. He felt dirty. He felt like an accomplice.

"You raped your best friend?"

Harry sighed. He should have known that he would just be one other person who didn't understand. He was one other person who just didn't get him.

"If you would have listened, Malfoy, you would realize that is not what was intended."

"Oh, so it's 'Malfoy' again?" Draco asked as he stood, searching out his clothes and pulling them on quickly. "I realize what was intended, Potter, but it doesn't change what you did!"

"Draco, look, I'm sorry. I was just upset. Besides, what do you care? You don't even like Ron," Harry stuttered out, realizing that Draco was his only ally at that moment and he was currently looking at him with disgust.

Draco stalked to the door, sparing one last glance for the naked boy propped up on his elbows, his skin still slicked with sweat from their recent lovemaking.

"It has nothing to do him, and everything to do with you. If you could betray your best mate like that, what is to stop you from doing that, or worse, to me? Nothing. So that is what I am going to give you, Harry Potter. Absolutely bloody nothing."

And with that, Draco left, leaving Harry crying again.

That's the way that George Weasley found him; naked and crying on the floor. He pushed away all sense of pity as he stalked across the room. Harry's head snapped up when he realized that he wasn't alone, fear flooding his eyes when he saw who it was. Harry whimpered and backed towards the wall until his back was flat against it. He could retreat no further, and George was still advancing. Fresh tears began to fall from his eyes.

"G-G-George? What are you going to do to me?"

* * *

Has George found a way around that anti-violence spell? Find out soon! This was going to make it into the story a few chapters down, but everyone seemed so upset with the thought of Harry finding any happiness, that I was loathe to leave it that long. Enjoy!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12 : Confrontations

What is George going to do? And is Ron completely healed again? Find the full story summary in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters belong to JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve : Confrontations**

"Do to you?" George drew up a chair, sitting on it backwards and resting his chin on the back of it as he looked at Harry. "What makes you think I am going to do anything to you?

Harry looked back at George, utterly confused, then started reaching for his clothes. He moved uncomfortably under George's heavy gaze.

"Oh, Harry. I don't think you will be needing those," George said, a chuckle under his breath.

"Needing what?"

"Those," George said, referring to his trousers as he used his wand to whip them away from him.

Harry sighed.

"George, come on. If we have to talk about things, lets, but at least let me get dressed first."

"Who says I came here to talk?"

There was a dangerous edge to George's voice that made Harry wonder if the anti-violence spell the headmaster had placed on his head had broken or if he had found a way around it. In truth, George had found a way around it, but he wasn't about to actually do it. He might threaten, but he wouldn't stoop to Harry's level.

George slid off his chair and crawled towards Harry who was still sitting, naked, on the floor. Harry caught the mischievous glint in his eye and didn't understand it. What was going on? It seemed like he didn't know anything about anyone any more. He didn't know how much more he could take of all of this back and forth.

"George? What are you doing?"

George steeled himself for what he was about to do. It filled him with utter revulsion, but he could think of nothing else. He kissed Harry. He kissed him hard and long and was disgusted when he felt the other teen's body start to respond. He wasn't surprised, though, when Harry pushed him away.

"Come on, Harry. One Weasley must be just as good as another. Why don't you let me play with you like you played with Ron? Won't that be fun? I can show you how much I know you love me."

Harry was shocked into silence, not even bothering to counter when George mumbled the same spell he'd used on Ron that fateful day. Tears leapt to his eyes as he felt the same fear and despair that Ron had felt. He tried to scream and nearly choked on it when George flipped him onto his stomach. He heard a zipper and tears fell faster as George leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I swear you will enjoy this…"

His eyes rolled in fear as he struggled against the magical bonds that held him. He felt George's body against him and then, it was gone. He realized that he could finally scream when all he could manage was a broken whimper. He was shaking. George hadn't even touched him, but he felt so dirty. He felt like he was seeing a glimpse of himself that he had forced Ron to see that first day.

George sat back, watching Harry process everything he was feeling. He hated him. He hated him through and through and yet… He still pitied him. This was one confused boy who had no real concept of love or understanding. Harry looked up when he realized George was still in the room and shrank away toward the wall. George simply shook his head, walked to the door and paused before he left.

"Don't ever fuck with my family again, Potter," he seethed, just before he walked out of the door.

* * *

Fred deepened their kiss only slightly, parting Ron's teeth with his tongue and truly tasting him for the first time. He couldn't keep from moaning quietly against Ron's lips, painfully aware of how vulnerable he was. He felt Ron stiffen at the sound, but he relaxed after only moments. He was toying with Fred's hair softly, sending chills down his back and over his arms. He was hard in seconds, but angled his body away from his brother's so as not to scare him.

Needless to say, he was more than surprised when he felt Ron's thin fingers wrap around his shaft. He drew a sharp breath between his teeth, breaking their kiss only briefly in surprise before claiming Ron's lips hungrily once more. Ron's shy explorations moved slowly over Fred's length. In minutes he was aching for release, but he still had yet to place his hands anywhere on Ron's body. His fingers nearly itched to touch his little brother, but he didn't want to scare him.

Ron tried everything he knew, which honestly wasn't much. He teased him with his hand as he sometimes did to himself in the cover of darkness with fantasies playing behind his eyelids. He had kissed him with all of the passion he could muster in himself and yet Fred still wouldn't touch him! It was so frustrating. He wanted him so badly. Maybe not everything. Not yet. But something!

"I bloody well won't break, Fred," Ron growled the next time their lips parted, lust filling his voice.

Fred looked at him, shocked into silence until Ron moved closer, pressing his body against his brother's. Fred turned to face Ron, their bodies fitting together like they were made for one another. Fred bit back a moan as Ron's hands resumed their teasing. His hand shook as he traced a soft line down the contours of Ron's chest, testing for any adverse reactions. When he received none, he crushed himself against his little brother, something inside of him snapping as he nipped at Ron's lower lip then kissed him again.

His hand wandered lower and lower onto Ron's body until he was mimicking the movements on Ron's entire length that Ron had been making. He slid his thumb over the head of his cock, marveling at the smooth skin that he found there. His thumb was slicked with precum and he trailed his fingertips over Ron's shaft eliciting achingly sweet whimpers and moans to come from between Ron's lips. Fred would do anything to hear those sounds again.

He shifted, holding himself up with his arms and leaning over Ron. His long red hair spilled over his shoulder as he brought his lips teasingly to Ron's, pressing his hips close to his lover's. It was like a switch had been flipped. Fred was glad that his eyes were open and on Ron's expression, because he saw his eyes snap open and that heart-wrenching fear pass through them. His breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't seem to catch it. He started shaking again.

Fred was across the bed and pressed against the wall before Ron even started to shake. He had told himself he would take things slow. What had he been thinking? Now Ron was hurting all over again and it was his fault.

"No," whimpered Ron.

It broke Fred's heart.

"I won't. I won't touch you, baby brother. I swear it."

Tears began to fall from Ron's eyes, and Fred's were close behind them.

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie. So sorry…"

Ron, still shaking, turned to look at Fred, his teeth grating into his lower lip to keep them from chattering.

"I meant, don't leave me," Ron whispered. "Hold me… Please…"

He nearly sounded like he was begging. Fred was confused, but quickly slid back to where Ron was laying, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him carefully against his chest.

"Why…?" Fred started, but Ron interrupted him.

"It's going to be hard, but even if I'm reminded, I don't want to be away from you. I need you, Fred…"

"You have me, baby brother. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Fred kissed the tears away that had collected at the corner of Ron's eye.

* * *

Ah, poor Ron. Will he and Fred ever be able to have a normal relationship? And Harry is nearly as broken as Ron now! Will anyone listen to his plight?

Please review!!


	13. Chapter 13 : Epiphany

I know, it's been too long! What realizations will come to pass? Find the full story summary in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters belong to JKR)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen : Epiphany

Harry couldn't control the shaking of his hands as he crawled toward his clothes that had been cast aside into a pile on the floor. Tears were still streaking down his cheeks as he tugged his trousers onto his hips and pulled his jumper over his head. He walked back to the common room in a daze. He felt used. He felt dirty. He felt it all. He was crying for himself. He was crying for his best friend. He finally realized the mistakes he had made from the very beginning. His behavior had been inexcusable. He wouldn't be surprised if Ron never forgave him. He couldn't even bring himself to hope for it. It was far more than he deserved.

* * *

Hermione was still glowing as she sat, half-concentrating on the book open in front of her. Each time the portrait opened, she glanced up expectantly. It was no different when Harry finally made his way through the portrait hole. Hermione's head snapped up, a smile playing at her lips. It immediately disappeared as she took in Harry's appearance.

Harry's eyes were rimmed with red and it seemed as if he couldn't bring himself to look anyone in the eye. His clothes were wrinkled and his shirt was missing a button. His face was pale as a sheet and had a sickly green tinge to it. She jumped up and rushed to his side, shrinking back when his entire body tensed and a whimper escaped his lips. She was reminded of the first time she had seen Ron after Harry had done what he did.

"Harry…"

His eyes met hers for the first time. The usual brightness in them was dead.

"Don't come near me, Hermione," his voice came out a ragged whisper, "I don't deserve your pity."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched him walk away from her without another word. He climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory slowly, as if he were in pain. The tears dissipated as she struggled to process what could have changed. What would have made Harry see reason? Had the same thing happened to him? Or had someone confronted him? Where was her almost-boyfriend anyway? Hermione wiped the tears from her eyelashes and walked out of the portrait hole, casting one more glance at the empty stairway Harry had disappeared from. She steeled herself for what she was sure to come and stalked off in search of George.

* * *

Draco screamed as he threw a set of pure silver candlesticks against the stone walls of his Slytherin dorm room. Blaise glanced at him from his bed looking slightly bored and mostly unaffected.

"What is it this time, Drake?" he asked.

The words barely registered in Draco's mind as he tore the hangings from his bed, intent on causing as much destruction as possible. He swept books, paper, quills and inkwells from his desk in one sweep of his arms. It wasn't until he hauled his fist back and punched the wall as hard as he could that Blaise jumped up from his bed. Draco collapsed onto the side of his bed, staring at the wall, not really seeing anything. Blood was seeping from the deep abrasions and cuts on his knuckles. Just by looking, Blaise could tell that bones were broken.

"Drake?" he started. "Draco! Answer me. You are starting to scare me, mate…"

"I don't know what I was thinking," he whispered as tears collected at the corners of his eyes.

Draco curled up on his side, facing away from Blaise as the other boy stroked his hair, soothingly.

"I made a mistake, Blaise. I made a very very bad mistake."

"What happened, Drake? Talk to me.."

"He's not the person I thought he was. I gave him my virginity, and I didn't know him at all."

Blaise was shocked into silence. Draco had been a virgin? And there was no mistaking the fact that Draco had said 'he', not 'she'. He decided quickly that those were questions best left for later. He let his hand come to rest on Draco's side as the other boy reached around and grasped it tightly in his own.

* * *

"But I thought things were going so well, Georgie!"

George winced at the nickname that he had reminded her many times he hated.

"Lissee, it's just not going to work out okay?"

Her pouty lips and watery blue eyes were starting to grind on his nerves, so he started to walk away from her. She grabbed his arm, her nails digging into his skin. Her eyes blazed with anger.

"Don't walk away from me, George. We are not done here!"

Just then, Hermione rounded the corner, oblivious of what was going on between the two. George was never happier to see her… Then he noticed the look on her face. Suddenly, Lissee didn't seem so bad.

"George Weasley, we need to talk," she said angrily.

Lissee's eyes zeroed in on Hermione.

"You did this, didn't you, you little bitch? You… You mudblood!"

George snorted with laughter.

"Lissee, you are muggle-born, too."

She huffed indignantly, spun on her heel and stalked away. George turned towards Hermione, still chuckling. His laughter died on his lips when he saw Hermione's angry tears. He sighed. He should have known that Potter would run to the only friend he had left. It looked like he had some damage-control to attend to.

"Hermione, I didn't even touch him. I just wanted the bastard to see what it had been like for Ron. He's just fine."

Her eyes widened with shock.

"What did you do?"

"I told you, baby, I didn't technically do anything."

"You're wrong," Hermione was shaking her head, and backing away from him. "You broke him."

George reached for her, ignoring it when she tried to wrench herself from his grasp.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think.. I didn't mean to upset you. I just…"

Hermione sighed, sinking into his embrace.

"I know, George. I know. I just… Both of my best friends are hurting now, and I don't know what to do."

* * *

Ron's laughter carried across the kitchen as Fred stood with his back to his little brother. He had attempted to flip a pancake by throwing it into the air and had succeeded in making it land, uncooked side down… Right on top of his head. He now had pancake batter dripping down the nape of his neck and Ron could hardly breathe, he was laughing so hard. Despite the mess, Fred smiled. He couldn't believe that Ron was laughing again.

It had been two weeks since they had arrived at the Burrow. Ron's progress was slow, but it was constant. He was eating fairly normally again and only had nightmares once when he had drifted off to a nap while Fred was cleaning. From then on, he doggedly kept his eyes open until Fred made his way to bed. He never had to wait long. The two boys didn't spend much time apart these days.

Fred cast a quick cleansing spell to rid himself of most of the pancake in his hair, but it didn't do quite as good a job as he would have liked.

"Well, Ronnie, what would you say to a shower before we eat breakfast this morning?"

Ron's eyes still shone with his laughter, but he agreed and hopped down from the stool he had been seated on. Many things had changed in the dynamic of their relationship, showers being one of them. They never showered separately any longer, and thoroughly enjoyed that time spent together. Physically, nothing had progressed since that first night. Fred wasn't complaining. They had all the time in the world. He wasn't putting any pressure on Ron. They could act on those feelings when Ron was ready for them.

But he could still enjoy the view as he followed Ron up the stairs.

Harry felt like he hadn't progressed a bit in the last two weeks. He had written to Ron every day, and every day, Hedwig came back with the same reply:

Potter,

He is still hurting because of you. I won't have you hurting him again.

-Fred

He had grown up quite a bit since that day that George found him. He had even tried to thank him once, but that hadn't turned out so well. He sighed as he unfolded the parchment that was tied to Hedwig's leg. Same thing as ever. He balled it up and tossed it into the wastebasket next to his desk, ran his fingers through his hair and stood. He made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was Saturday, so there were no classes to worry about, but there were still things that needed to be done.

He pushed food around on his plate until he saw the familiar blonde push his plate away and stand. Blaise never left his side these days. Belatedly, Harry had realized that his feelings for Ron were unfounded and unhealthy. The physicality they had shared had been grossly wrong, but what he and Draco had shared… He grimaced just thinking about the way that sounded. It almost seemed like he was thinking of Draco the way he once thought of Ron. It wasn't like that, though. After George had done what he did, Harry instantly regretted the way he had treated the sensitive blonde.

He had told him what had happened like it was something to brag about. He wasn't surprised with the way he shut down afterwards. This new Harry had been forced to analyze exactly how he felt about Draco. The sweetness of their lovemaking, their passionate kisses and caresses, had shown him what a relationship with someone could truly be like. And he had lost it just as soon as he had found it.

"Draco, please just talk to me. Let me explain…"

Draco turned, facing the green-eyed devil as he had done so many times these past weeks. It hurt just as much as it had the day before, and the day before that.

"Just leave me be, Potter. I have nothing to say to you."

He was just about to walk away. Indeed, Blaise was taking his arm and taking a step forward. Then he heard Harry sigh.

"Alright. I'll leave you alone, Draco. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

The desolation in Harry's voice was unlike anything he had ever heard before. Draco stopped. He was so torn. He didn't want to hate Harry. He didn't want their night together to be meaningless. He stared after Harry's retreating form. After Blaise had helped him piece his heart back together, he had convinced himself that he would be better off without him. Potter had betrayed his best friend in the worst way imaginable.

"Harry, wait…"

Harry stopped as he heard his name fall from Draco's lips. Had he imagined it? He turned slowly to meet stormy gray eyes that were brimming with tears. No. He hadn't imagined a thing.

* * *

Please review! Also, looking for a beta if anyone is interested!


	14. Chapter 14 : Changes

What is Harry going to say to Draco? And what will happen now between Fred and Ron? Find the full story summary in Chapter One: Revelations. (Characters belong to JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Changes**

"Hey, can you give us a few minutes?" Draco asked, turning towards Blaise almost imperceptibly.

Blaise hesitated, his eyes passing between the two briefly. He didn't miss the flash of hope in Potter's eyes.

"Are you sure, Drake?" he asked.

Draco glanced once more at Harry, who'd remained silent and stock-still.

"I'm sure. I'll catch up."

Blaise nodded and walked away slowly, seemingly unwilling to put too much distance between himself and his best friend, just in case Draco changed his mind. Once his footsteps disappeared around the corner, Draco allowed himself to focus once more on Harry. He couldn't, however, bringing himself to break the silence. Harry shifted nervously.

"Is that what the snakes call you? Drake?" he asked, for no other reason but to fill the silence.

"That's what my friends call me, yes," Draco stated simply, with an emphasis on the word 'friends'.

"Ah," Harry responded, unable to think of a more clever retort. He was simply grateful that Draco was looking at him again.

"What is it that you have been so desperately trying to get my attention for, Potter?" Draco asked finally.

Harry winced, both from the formality and the use of his surname. He sighed.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private, Draco? We need to talk," he nearly pleaded. His pride stung by the implication of Draco's tone, but he wasn't about to let it get in the way this time. Draco simply nodded and followed behind Harry as he led him to the Room of Requirement. He couldn't wait to hear what the prat had to say for himself.

* * *

"I'm scared, Fred," Ron whispered to his brother.

He had tossed and turned, sleeplessly, for the past few hours. Fred had tried everything to soothe him, to no avail.

"It's going to be fine, Ronnie, I promise," he murmured, brushing his lips across Ron's forehead gently.

It was nearing the end of the third week since they had arrived home and they were faced with a difficult decision. Their parents were returning from Romania soon and they had to decide if they wanted to risk staying at the Burrow under the watchful eye of their mother, or if they wished to return back to school. After much talking back and forth on the matter, they concluded that it was time to return to Hogwarts and face what they had been avoiding.

Ron was eating normally once more and laughing frequently. Fred was pleased with the progress he had made in such a short amount of time and extremely proud that he was the one who had helped him reach it. It was his fervent hope that he wouldn't relapse the minute he walked through the doors to the school once more.

They had kept up with their schoolwork through owls after that first week once Ron showed enough improvement to concentrate, but they couldn't do much with only theory and no practical magic. They had to return at some point and that point seemed fast approaching. They had spent the day repacking their trunks and headed to bed together after a restless evening.

"What will happen if anyone finds out?" Ron asked, sounded years younger than he was.

Fred sighed, pulling his lover closer to him, squeezing him tightly.

"We will deal with it. I won't leave your side. Not ever. I promise," Fred responded.

Ron whimpered and curled in closer to his brother's warmth. This was the last night he and Fred would share a bed together for the foreseeable future and he was going to make the most of it. His lips sought Fred's and he was swiftly rewarded with a kiss that seemed as desperate as he felt. Fred knew what he needed and wasn't about to keep it from him.

They both were flushed and had a sheen of sweat covering their bodies, their breathing ragged, before Fred kissed Ron gently, intending to signal the end of their evening and time for a bit of sleep. Ron hesitated only a moment before catching Fred's eye in the dim light coming through the window. He whispered something that Fred didn't quite catch. He smoothed Ron's hair away from his eyes gently.

"What is it, love?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat before responding just a touch louder.

"I don't want you to stop, Fred."

Fred stopped short at his words. They had made an unspoken agreement. There were certain boundaries that neither of them crossed for fear of bringing everything crashing back down, no matter how much both of them wanted it. No matter how much they wanted each other. Ron had come so far, but he was still so vulnerable.

"We have plenty of time, Ron. We don't need to do this…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"We don't, though, Fred. We don't know when we will be able to be together like this again. I don't want to go back until I have had my real first time. Our first time. I want it to be you, Fred. I need you."

Fred didn't need anymore convincing. He knelt over his little brother, settling between his legs as he kissed his lips softly. Their kisses grew in urgency as Fred used first one, then two fingers to prepare his lover. He was gentle and constantly gauging Ron's reaction to his ministrations. The moans and gasps of pleasure were enough to make him come then and there, but he wanted to make this last as long as possible.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me," Fred whispered, huskily.

Ron nodded, his breath catching in his throat as Fred placed himself against his entrance. Fred's eyes were glued to his little brother's as he slowly pushed his hips forward…

* * *

Draco shut the door softly behind him as Harry made his way to the couch in the middle of the room. A fire crackled cheerfully in the fireplace against the wall. All in all, it was a comfortable, warm setting, but Draco couldn't rid himself of the tension in his shoulders. He remained standing. Harry motioned for him to sit beside him, but his face fell at the shake of Draco's head.

"Out with it, Potter."

Harry sighed, steeling himself against the conversation to come, unpleasant as it might be. He stood nervously, unable to stay seated with Draco standing.

"Draco," he started, his voice shaking, "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry that my misguided affections destroyed my best friend. Something happened that caused me to realize exactly what I put him through. I'm working on mending that relationship as well. Most of all… I'm sorry that I was so insensitive during our- our time together. Bloody hell, Drake, I've never felt the things that you made me feel. I don't know how to show you how much you've changed in me."

Harry had been unable to remain still during his little speech and had ended standing in front of Draco, his eyes locked on the stormy silver ones framed by that soft platinum blonde hair. His hands were itching to take Draco's, but he had finally realized what boundaries truly are. He shoved them in his pockets to keep from reaching for him.

"Draco, please say something… Please," Harry begged.

His voice seemed to snap Draco out of his reverie. He took one hard look into those emerald green eyes. Then he turned and walked out the door without saying a word.

Harry stepped back to the couch and sank down to the cushion numbly.

* * *

George paced nervously in the common room. Hermione's eyes watched him from the sofa near the fire. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"George! For pity's sake, sit down!" she practically hissed.

His incessant movement was setting her nerves on edge.

"Sorry, 'Mione… I just-," he started, unable to form a coherent thought, "What do I even say to him?"

Hermione rubbed soothing circles across his lower back.

"You'll know when you see him, babe. Just try to relax a little-"

She was cut short as the portrait swung open to reveal Ron with Fred's arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders. They stepped in slowly. Ron's eyes flickered to every corner of the room before he visibly relaxed.

"He's not here, Ron," Hermione ventured. "The headmaster made sure he was out before your portkey arrived."

George had yet to say anything. His eyes were glued to his twin's face. Fred hadn't taken his eyes off of Ron since the moment they set foot into the room. A surge of jealousy came over him, but was swiftly pushed aside. He was used to having his twin's full attention, but Fred had been the only one taking care of Ron for the past three weeks. He stood, walking to the pair cautiously.

"Hey, Ronnie. How are you..?"

He allowed his question to trail off into silence as he noted the quick reaction to his approach. Ron shrank into Fred's side as Fred's arm tightened protectively. George did his best to ignore it.

"Come on, you two. Let me show you your new rooms."

Ron started, looking up at Fred for reassurance. Fred simply nodded and moved to follow George who was still rambling on.

"The headmaster didn't think you would feel comfortable in your old room, so he conjured a solution for you."

He led the pair to the top of the stairs that split off to the boy and girl dormitories, respectfully. There was a door there that had not been there before. George stopped and tapped on it with the tip of his wand. It swung open to allow them entrance to a comfortable little room with a private bathroom and one bed.

"Professor Dumbledore thought you might want to choose your own password. All you have to do is tap once on the door with your wand and state the password, then tap once more to set it. You can reset it the same way at any time. He said that you both were welcome to stay here if you still needed Fred with you. A second bed will conjure itself if you choose it to be that way."

He glanced at his twin.

"Or your bed is still in our dorm if you want to come back. I won't lie. It's been odd not having you around, bro."

Fred chanced a small smile at his twin. George could tell there was something that he wasn't ready to tell him yet. He assumed it had to do with Ron's recovery, but it could wait until he was ready.

"I think I'll stay here. At least for the first few nights. I'll make sure that Ronnie settles in okay."

George nodded then said his goodbyes, his eyes still flickering between his two brothers. He shut the door behind him and heard a locking spell click behind him. He couldn't help but wonder how changed things might be from now on.

* * *

Oh, everyone sure is in the thick of things now. Does George suspect something? Will Draco forgive Harry? Please review! :)


	15. Chapter 15 : Fred and Ron

It seems like everyone is going through so much right now! Let's take a step back and focus on each couple a little more thoroughly, shall we?

Full story summary in Chapter One : Revelations.

(Characters belong to JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Fred and Ron**

Fred eased himself off the bed and snuck quietly into the bathroom, careful to not wake Ron. He was acclimating better than Fred had let himself hope he would. He peeled his travel clothes off of his body and pointed his wand briefly at the shower.

"Satus."

The water crashed down from the showerhead quickly filling the room with steam. Fred rested his hands against the sink, staring at himself in the mirror, lost in though. It wasn't until the mirror started to fog that he realized how long he'd been standing there. He showered quickly, thankful that magic allowed the water to stay piping hot for this long.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, anxious to be back with Ron again. His eyes went straight to the bed. Ron was gone. Fred started to panic. He searched the room, though that didn't take long, and finding nothing, he barged out of the door to Ron's new room...

...and ran straight into Ron.

Ron chuckled lightly as they both nearly toppled over, Fred nearly losing his towel in the process.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Fred exclaimed. "Trying to give me a panic attack?"

Ron stopped laughing once he noticed the seriousness of Fred's tone. He responded quietly.

"I woke up while you were showering and thought I might think up a password sooner rather than later. I don't want anyone to be able to come in."

Fred took a deep breath, stabilizing himself. He squeezed Ron's hand softly.

"Okay, little brother. Let me go and get dressed and I'll try to help you come up with something."

He slid back inside, pressing his back against the door and taking a few deep breaths. He was stunned by how quickly Ron's absence had affected him. He knew he was falling for him, but he hadn't realized how hard. He sighed and stalked over to the closet, tugging on trousers and a jumper without even putting anything on underneath. He was about to turn the knob and exit the room when he heard a tap and the faint sound of his brother's voice.

"Betrayal."

Fred's heart shattered at the broken sound of the whispered word. He slipped from the room and slid an arm around Ron's waist. Ron had tears in his eyes. He tapped the door once more to set the password, then turned and buried his face against Fred's chest, sobbing. Fred held him closely, raising his own wand to the door.

"Discovery."

Ron sniffed, then looked up at his brother with a question in his eyes. Fred gently kissed his forehead with a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Don't dwell in the past, Ronnie. It won't do you any good. Think about the future and everything it holds for you. Think about everything you've learned about yourself these last few weeks. Think about how strong you are. How loved you are."

Ron simply nodded and allowed Fred to lead him back into his room. His tears had slowed, noticeably.

* * *

George backed quietly up the stairs back the way he'd come. He had a thousand questions buzzing in his mind and neither of his brothers would be willing to answer them anytime soon.

* * *

"I think I'll go have my shower now, Fred, if you don't mind," Ron whispered once his tears had ceased.

"Not at all, little brother. I'll finish getting us unpacked," Fred responded with a smile.

As the steaming spray pounded out the tension in Ron's back, he couldn't help but be grateful for his stroke of luck. He'd been terrified of returning to school, mostly because of the sleeping arrangements. He didn't want to sleep just a few feet from Harry. He didn't know if he could sleep without Fred. Dumbledore had solved both problems with one solution.

He thought back to the previous night. The last night he thought he would be able to curl up in Fred's arms. He shivered from the memory, though not from cold. He hardly noticed as his body started to respond to the memory. He was hard and aching in seconds, but he was lost in memory.

* * *

Fred slowly pushed his hips forward. His eyes were glued to Ron's face, ready to retreat at the slightest reaction. Ron pressed back against him as Fred slowly slid into his tight heat. Ron gasped at the sensation, wrapping his legs around Fred's waist to hold him in place. After giving his little brother a moment to adjust, he inched into him further. Ron moaned Fred's name softly. He hadn't known it could be like this. Every nerve felt like it was on fire.

He noticed the look in Fred's eyes when he said his name, so he said it again, guiding his lips down to his own and treating them to a soft, sweet kiss. Fred's eyes clouded with lust. His control was on the breaking point, but he wouldn't succumb to it. Every inch of him was buried deep inside of Ron now, but Fred didn't move. He kissed Ron back fervently as his lips played over his own. They made love long and slow, the sensation building inside both of them until Ron felt like he was going to explode. And then he did.

A fierce orgasm crashed over him as he came between their two bodies, his muscles clenching tightly around Fred's cock, causing him to follow swiftly behind. Fred collapsed beside him, both of them stunned by the intensity of their climax as they curled into each other. Ron was asleep practically before Fred had recovered.

* * *

Ron jumped as he felt arms circle around his waist from behind. That alone showed what progress he'd made. Just a few weeks ago, such an action would have put him in nearly a catatonic state. He recognized the touch of those hands though. He knew them almost as well as his own. He turned in Fred's arms, bringing his lips to his brother's for a kiss.

"You already had a shower, you selfish prat," Ron joked, the throaty quality to his voice belying the humor of the statement.

Fred chuckled.

"The thought of sharing one with you was too enticing to pass up," he stated simply.

His eyes raked over his little brother's body hungrily.

"It seems like you might be inclined to agree."

Ron grinned, noticing for the first time how hard his cock was. He shrugged unabashedly, reaching for Fred.

"No, little brother. Not this time. Let me show you everything you haven't had a chance to experience yet."

He sank to his knees in front of Ron, curling his tongue around the head of his cock slowly, savoring the slightly salty taste. Ron's knees nearly buckled at the sensation as he leaned back against the cool tile wall to hold his balance. His fingers brushed the wet locks of dark auburn hair from his brother's face as he watched Fred take the full length of his cock into his mouth and down his throat, swallowing against it.

His eyes slammed shut at the sensation, unable to stop the moan that escaped his lips.

* * *

"I'm scared, Fred," Ron whispered as Fred climbed under the covers with him, automatically reaching for his little brother who curled up against his chest.

Fred was reminded of just the night before when Ron had uttered the exact same words. Oh, that night was one that he would never forget. After he had cast the cleansing charm that would allow them both to sleep comfortably, Fred had watched Ron sleep for hours. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Don't be scared, Ronnie. I won't leave your side. Besides, the headmaster said neither one of us have to go back to class until you're ready, remember? We can spend all day in your room if you want to."

Ron thought about that for a moment, then nodded, clinging tightly to Fred.

"You're right. I guess we should get some sleep. I love you, Fred."

Fred's heart still skipped a beat when he heard those words coming from Ron's lips. They'd said it to each other all their lives, but it meant something so monumentally different now.

"I love you, too," he replied.

Ron started dozing soon after. Once Fred was sure he was asleep, he started to untangle himself and slip out of bed. Ron awoke immediately.

"Don't leave me," he begged. "Please, Fred... Don't leave me..."

Fred jumped slightly. He hadn't thought Ron would awaken so easily. He turned to face his little brother, fully prepared to explain to him that they had to keep up appearances and he really should sleep in the other bed, but he stopped cold when he saw the broken look on Ron's face. Tears were filling his eyes and he wore the same tortured expression he had seen so often early on in their stay at the Burrow. He cursed himself for even thinking pretenses would matter to Ron on his first night back.

He climbed back under the covers, wrapping his arms tightly around his little brother, pulling him close.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ronnie. I promise."

* * *

George stated the password he had overhead the day prior in front of the door to his brother's room. He wanted to check on Ron and see how he was doing, but mostly he longed to have a much-needed conversation with his twin. He opened the door to a sight he never thought he'd see. There were two beds in the room, but only one of them was occupied. Ron was curled against Fred's side, still fast asleep, while Fred had a scroll of parchment in front of him that he was reading. His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, and a look of panic crossed his face.

"George! What are you-.. This isn't what it-... I can explain!" he stammered.

* * *

Uh oh... What have the boys gotten themselves into? Just wait until the next one! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16 : George and Hermione

What will George say about Ron and Fred's sticky situation, so to speak? And how are he and Hermione doing?

Full story summary in Chapter One : Revelations

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: George and Hermione**

George shut the door behind him, his eyes never straying from his twin's face. Ron had yet to awake. Fred had to think fast. They weren't prepared for someone to find out. Not yet. Not this soon.

"He can't sleep alone anymore, Georgie. He has nightmares every night. This seems to be the only way to rid himself of them," he stated nervously.

He sent up a silent plea to whoever might be listening that George wouldn't insist on his getting out of bed to talk to him. He knew there was no sane explanation for the fact that both he and Ron were completely naked underneath the duvet.

George looked at him a moment longer, seeing more in his eyes than what Fred was saying, but, then, they never really could lie to one another.

"You aren't telling me everything," he paused, "but I can see you aren't quite ready to. You don't have to lie to me, Fred. I hope you know that," he said sadly, before he turned to walk out of the room.

He didn't want to wake his little brother. He needed the rest. He wondered what could possibly have changed to cause the person he was closest to in the world to hide something from him. He and Fred had never done so. They'd never had a reason to.

* * *

"Hermione, there's something going on that they aren't telling me," he raged, pacing again.

Hermione sighed and set aside the book she'd been trying to read.

"Come here, George," she said, patting the seat next to her.

He sat, albeit not happily. Hermione immediately curled into his side, tucking his long red hair behind his ear and kissing his exposed neck. As distracted as he was, he still had to fight back a shiver of anticipation.

"Why don't you tell me the real reason this is bothering you," she murmured against his skin. "It's obviously not just the fact that you don't know everything there is to know."

George sighed, visibly relaxing under Hermione's affections. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing lightly. He pondered her words for a moment before he responded. She let him process, not interrupting until she could tell he was ready to answer her.

"Well?" she asked.

"He's my twin, 'Mione. It's always been he and I. Our whole lives, we have been inseperable. It was me he turned to when he was upset. It was him who knew when to make me laugh and when to let me cry. He has always looked at me like he would jump in front of a bus for me, no matter how big a prat I was being, and he knew I'd do the same for him. We were closer than I knew any brothers could be and still closer than I thought any twins could be..." he trailed off.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't look at me that way anymore, 'Mione... He looks at Ronnie that way. It's like... It's like he views me as a threat now."

His voice broke on that last word. He cleared his throat, trying to swallow the tears that threatened to spill. Hermione squeezed his hand gently. His eyes caught hers just before she kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, seeking comfort just as she sought to give it.

* * *

The next time George entered the room, he was met with a slightly more comfortable sight. Ronnie was at the small desk in the corner of his room with a book propped open and bit of parchment laid out in front of him for notes. He didn't hear the door open as he continued his scribbling. George cleared his throat, then almost immediately regretted doing so. Ron jumped, stifling a scream as he scrambled to his feet, knocking the chair over in the process. His eyes scanned the room fearfully, struggling to find an escape.

"Shh, little brother. It's okay..." George said softly.

Something in his voice appeared to calm Ron as his eyes started to focus once more.

"George?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Yeah, Ronnie, it's me. Are you okay? Where's Fred?" George asked as he took a tentative step forward.

He stopped when Ron flinched.

"He's in the shower," Ron responded, thankful he had decided on homework instead of joining his big brother as he usually did.

"Ah. The lazy prat. He should have been ready ages ago with how early he woke up," George offered with a small smile.

"Yeah, he told me you were here. You probably think I'm a bloody ponce with how I'm reacting to this whole mess," Ron laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes.

George didn't join him in it. How could he have been selfish enough to be jealous? Ron was clearly still broken from all he'd been put through. He'd act the same as Fred had done if their roles were reversed, he was sure.

"Ronnie, can I come closer," George wondered, not wanting to chance moving without his little brother's permission, but unable to maintain the distance.

Ron considered it for a moment, then nodded his ascent, tensing almost imperceptibly.

"Tell me if I get too close," he said softly, walking slowly towards his increasingly nervous brother.

He hesitated only a moment before whispering, "Please don't stop me," then wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders, hugging him tightly.

That was enough for Ron. The tears started. The sobs swiftly followed. George sank to the ground as his legs buckled with Ron still in his arms. His own tears went unnoticed by them both. It was the first time George had been able to offer his little brother any comfort since that bastard had stolen his innocence. George rocked him slowly, taking comfort in the memory of Potter's broken cries as he left him in that empty room.

That was how Fred found them. Ron wrapped up in George's arms, sniffling, and George murmuring how everything would be okay. He wasn't prepared for the fierce stab of jealousy he'd feel seeing Ron in another man's arms. Even if that man was his very own twin.

Fred growled, his fists clenching. Ron heard the sound and quickly disentangled himself from George's grasp when he saw Fred in the doorway. His eyes looked dangerous. Just as quickly as the violence sprang to his eyes, it dissipated. Luckily, before George had a chance to see it. George followed Ron's stare and grinned half-heartedly at Fred as he wiped away his tears. He noted a meaningful look between his two brothers, but ignored it for the time being.

"Well, lads, I'd say it's time for lunch," George said, regaining some of his previous humor as he stood.

Ron nodded, stepping away from George and close to Fred's side. Fred visibly relaxed, sliding his arm around his shoulders without really realizing he was doing so. Both were moves that didn't go unnoticed by George.

"Sounds good, what'll it be?" asked Fred, jotting down both his and Ron's orders for the house elves.

George stared at the page, disconcerted by the familiarity shown between the two. He added his request to the bottom and Fred proceeded to fold it into a paper airplane, winking at his twin before he charmed it.

"Recedentia," he said, as he tapped his wand against the page and sent it careening straight into the wall.

All three brothers sat silently for a moment, eyes on the airplane, before cracking into hysterics. The uncomfortable tension dissipated as Fred corrected his mistake and sent it on to the kitchens.

They shared a non-eventful meal, distracting themselves with talk of Quidditch and classes. The conversation briefly turned to girls and romance and Ron was shocked to learn about George and Hermione's budding relationship. Neither Fred or Ron had anything to contribute to that conversation, however, so it didn't last long. Finally George stood, hugging first Fred, then Ron after trying to ignore the fear that shocked across Ron's features when he reached for him. He promised he'd come see them again soon and said his goodbyes.

It wasn't until he was walking back to his dorm that he was able to pull forward and process some of the afternoon's events. Ronnie and Fred acted so differently than they used to. It seemed as if one of them was constantly touching the other. Physical contact of some kind seemed fairly constant between the two.

He brushed that thought aside, noting that he'd had his own physical contact with his little brother that afternoon. At least, until Fred walked in. Ronnie was just used to leaning on Fred for comfort now, and Fred was used to comforting him.

He suddenly remembered something else that stopped him in his tracks. He hadn't noticed it at the time, since he was a little embarrassed at crying in front of his two brothers. He suddenly remembered the look that flashed across Fred's face that he had barely enough time to catch, once he realized he was there. He had still held Ronnie in his arms and, for a brief moment, had seen violence flash in Fred's eyes. It was just a flash. Mere seconds. He hadn't caught it in the moment, but in hindsight it was clear as a bell.

Fred looked almost... Jealous? Could it have been the same jealousy that had plagued him just earlier that day? If so, why such intensity? And why were his eyes locked on him and not Ron...?

He knew he had to get Fred alone so he could talk to him. The only question was, how was he supposed to get Fred away from Ron? It was something he'd have to worry about the following day. He pushed his confusion aside and focused on the evening at hand. He had a study date with Hermione and he was planning on doing little to no studying, if he had any choice in the matter. He smoothed his jumper and slid into the common room, grinning at the witch he knew would be waiting for him.

* * *

Is George starting to figure it out? What will Fred and Ron do if he stumbles onto their secret? And what is going on with Harry and Draco?


	17. Chapter 17 : Draco and Harry

What will happen when Fred helps Ron break away from his safety net for a little while. What could drive Draco to go looking for Harry?

Full story summary in Chapter One : Revelations

(Characters belong to JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen : Draco and Harry**

Fred breathed a sigh of relief as George left the room. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ron.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when he arrived. I know how much it upset you," Fred murmured against his hair.

Ron pulled away from him slightly, staring up into his older brother's eyes.

"It's okay," he replied, "but why did it upset you so badly?"

Fred averted his eyes, blushing a bright red.

"I was hoping you hadn't noticed that," he admitted.

Ron's eyes didn't leave Fred's face as he gauged his reaction.

"You were jealous," he stated.

It wasn't a question.

"Yes," came the reply.

"You didn't need to be, Fred..." Ron whispered as he cuddled tighter into Fred's embrace.

"I know that, Ronnie," he sighed. "I know."

* * *

"The bloody git apologized!" Draco exclaimed. "Do you believe it, Blaise? Apologized!"

Draco was flat on his back, staring up at the emerald green curtains around his bed. He couldn't help but notice they were nearly the same shade as Harry's eyes. Blaise, who had already heard the same statement repeated about five different ways, simply grunted and turned the page in the potions book he was studying.

"Who does he think he is? The bloody Minister of Magic, for crying out loud? What, does he think I'm just going to grovel and kiss the ground he walks on just because of some pretty words? I don't think so," he ranted.

"Draco, just go find the bastard and snog his bloody brains out like you so obviously want to do and leave me the devil alone so I can study," Blaise snapped.

Draco propped himself up on one elbow, looking over at Blaise.

"What are you talking about, Zabini?" he hissed.

Blaise sighed, giving up on his studies as he shut his book and turned to face Draco.

"Drake, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes and I know for a fact that you've already forgiven him, so why don't you just go to him?" he asked.

Draco opened his mouth to snap at him, but was cut off by the truth of his statement. He stared at the other boy intensely for a moment.

"I hate you, Zabini," he spit out as he slid off of his bed, stalking towards the door.

"Love you, too, Drake," Blaise replied, smiling to himself and opening his book back to the marked page.

He laughed when Draco slammed the door to their room.

His anger carried him out of the dungeons, but then he stopped, realizing he had no idea where to find Potter. A group of Gryffindors passed by him. He shrugged, following a ways behind them. He assumed they were headed back to their common room and figured that would be a better place to start than any other. He stayed far enough behind them to remain unseen, but close enough that he was able to hear the password when they entered. He chuckled, amazed at how easy it was to gain entrance to his 'enemy's lair'. If he'd known it earlier, he could have had loads of fun. He stepped up to the Fat Lady and opened his mouth to speak just as the portrait swung open hard, nearly slamming into the castle wall in the process. Then Harry was running out from behind it, tears streaking down his cheeks. Draco called out his name, but Harry obviously didn't hear.

"Stay the fuck away from my brother, Potter! Don't you ever go near him again!"

Fred Weasley stood just inside the portrait opening, yelling fiercely at Harry's retreating form.

Draco's gaze flickered between the two until Fred noticed him standing there.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at, Malfoy?" he growled, then allowed the portrait to swing shut before Draco had a chance to reply.

He stared at the portrait for a moment, then turned to follow Harry. It was a good thing he had a pretty good idea where he was headed.

Harry was knelt on the ground next to the same fireplace from before. He was folded in on himself, with his arms tight across his chest, sobs wracking his body. He didn't hear Draco enter, but didn't question it when he felt his arms encircle him. He buried his face against Draco's chest and cried. It seemed like ages before his sobs quieted.

"Harry..." Draco whispered, once he was sure he had calmed down. "I forgive you."

New tears sprung to Harry's eyes.

"Thank you, but I don't deserve it," he stated, flatly.

"Yeah, well," came Draco's response, "you always did get things you didn't deserve."

Draco grinned, taking Harry's hand and helping him to the couch. He sat, unable to object when Harry curled up against him. His smile disappeared.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?"

Harry visibly shook.

"Not really, but I will if you want to know."

"I do, Harry. There is much about you that I would like to know. We can start with this, though," he said, his slender fingers toying lightly with Harry's, surprisingly soft, hair.

Harry drew a deep breath.

* * *

"Fred, I'm not ready for this," Ron whimpered, panicking.

Fred hugged his little brother tightly, kissing his forehead.

"Yes, you are, Ronnie. I promise. It'll be fine. I'll be right beside you every step of the way. You can't spend your life locked away in this room."

Fred was already rethinking his decision to get Ron out into the common room for an hour or two. He could see the fear in his eyes and it broke his heart. He steeled himself against it and opened the door.

"Come on, little brother. Trust me," Fred said softly, as he held out his hand.

Ron hesitated only a moment before taking it, allowing Fred to lead him out of the room and down the stairs, taking them slowly. The common room wasn't overly full, but to Ron it seemed like there were a thousand people milling around it. And they all terrified him. Fred felt Ron tense beside him as he cursed his bad luck. Sitting on the other side of the room was the person he had desperately hoped would not be down here when he brought Ron down. Harry Potter. Harry's head snapped up the moment the two hit the bottom of the stairs. Fred could see in his eyes that he wanted to come over to them, but he warned him off with one look.

"Stay calm, Ronnie," Fred breathed as he led him over to an overstuffed chair, settling himself on the arm rest.

Hermione approached slowly, as Fred had asked her to.

"Hey stranger," she spoke softly. "I missed you."

Ron tore his eyes from the stairs long enough to see who was talking to him. He just wanted to go back to his room. As soon as his panic allowed him to recognized Hermione, he shocked all three of them by gathering her up in a tight hug.

"I missed you, too, 'Mione."

George approached from Ron's other side.

"Hey now, mate, hands off the merchandise," he joked. "She's already got herself a Weasley, that one does."

Ron chuckled, releasing Hermione. He allowed himself to relax slightly with the three of them surrounding him. Pretty soon the four were laughing and joking around almost like old times. It was only when that panic flickered through Ron's eyes that it put a slight damper on things, but it always passed fairly quickly. Fred cast a quick time-check under his breath and discovered they'd already been out of Ron's room for close to an hour and a half. A bit more time and they would be able to retreat back into the comfort of their new home. Suddenly, his spine stiffened as he felt, before he heard, someone behind him.

"Ron, can we please talk...? I have so much I need to say to you," Harry stammered nervously.

George was on his feet in a second, glaring at Harry. Fred could care less about the prat at that very second. His eyes were glued to his little brother's. Ron started to hyperventilate, he was frozen in place and his eyes started to glaze over like they had been when he had first found him in the Room of Requirement. Fred knelt in front of him, his face just inches away from Ron's.

"Don't let him do this to you, Ronnie. Breathe. Just look into my eyes and breathe," Fred coaxed.

There was no sound to him except for that of Ron's frantic breathing. This wasn't working.

"Stay with him, Hermione," he snapped.

"But-"

"Stay with him!" he nearly yelled as he pushed George out of the way to where he had Potter cornered.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You great bloody git, you ruined it! You ruined him!" he yelled, drawing his fist back and throwing it forward.

Harry ducked at the last second, barreling for the portrait opening. He heard bones crack as Fred's fist connected with the wall. Fred hardly even blinked at the force of the impact. He stalked forward, close on Harry's heels.

"Stay the fuck away from my brother, Potter! Don't you ever go near him again!" he seethed as he ran.

It was then that he noticed Draco Malfoy standing just outside.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at, Malfoy?" he demanded, throwing shut the portrait before he could say one smart-ass retort.

With Harry gone, his anger deflated, slightly, and he remembered that Ron was still in the room. He rushed to the chair, nudging Hermione and George both out of the way harshly before gathering his little brother up in his arms and carrying him up the stairs. He opened the door quickly and threw it closed, laying Ron down on the bed they shared. He knelt beside him, struggling against his tears as he tried to get Ron to respond to him.

"Ronnie, please..." he whimpered.

He brought his lips down to his brother's softly, willing him to refocus. Even to react badly, so long as he would react. He climbed into bed beside him and drew him close, murmuring softly to him until he felt Ron's tension start to ease out of his body.

"Talk to me, little brother. Just say something... Anything... Please..." Fred begged quietly.

George opened the door just in time to hear Ron whisper, "I love you, Fred."

Fred burst into tears as he hugged his brother more tightly. "I love you, too, Ronnie. So much."

He was just about to close the door and give them some privacy when he saw something that made him think his eyes were playing tricks on him. He watched Fred place a finger under Ron's chin and guide his mouth up to his own for a deep kiss.

Fred's eyes were open, so he caught the movement as George began to shut the door. Their eyes locked. George froze. Fred broke the kiss, pressing his lips against his brother's forehead.

"Why don't you go take a bath, Ronnie. It will help you relax. Use that new spell I tought you. The one with the lavender scent."

"Will you come with me?" he asked softly, sounding vulnerable.

Fred broke eye contact with George to look down at Ron and smile.

"I have to go to the nurse. I'll have broken a few bones in my hand, I bet."

"What?" Ron demanded, struggling out of Fred's arms so he could try to get to his hand. "Fred, let me see! You shouldn't have done that. You should have-"

"Hush, love," Fred whispered.

He hoped Ron didn't hear the sharp intake of breath coming from the doorway as he had.

"Go relax. I'll be back in just a few minutes and I'll change the password when I leave so no one else can get in."

"Okay," Ron hesitantly agreed, "so long as you hurry back."

Fred helped him to the bathroom and cast the spell himself so the relaxing sweet scent of lavender filled the bathroom. He eased Ron down into the water, then kissed his lips once more before exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind him. George was waiting for him, as he knew he would be, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well," Fred started, unsure of what to say, "now you know."

"Yes, now I know," George agreed.

* * *

Harry finished his story, telling Draco everything that he had seen. He had just wanted to join their conversation. He wanted everything to be like it used to be. They all looked so happy and it broke his heart that they were happy without him. He started from the time Fred and Ron had entered the room up to the point that Draco had seen, then drew a deep breath. He was still shaking.

"Harry, calm down. It's just going to take some time. You knew that," Draco said gently.

Harry nodded miserably. Draco used to yearn to put that same look on Harry's face. Now, he couldn't stand it. He tilted Harry's face towards his and kissed his lips softly.

"You aren't in this alone," Draco whispered, "Not anymore."

* * *

Well, now the cat is out of the bag, so to speak. What will George's reaction be? And what will Draco do to help Harry? Please review!


	18. Chapter 18 : Secrets

What will George say when Fred finally comes clean? And will Ron be okay with the fact that he knows?

Full story summary in Chapter One : Revelations

(Characters belong to JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen : Secrets**

Fred pulled a chair over a few feet away from the bed and sat, his eyes on George. His twin was staring at his hands. The silence was awkward. That was new for them. Fred couldn't remember ever there being a time when they weren't comfortable to just be.

"I thought you were going to Madame Pomfrey," George wondered aloud quietly.

"It's not really broken. Just sprained. I'll be fine," Fred said simply.

George nodded, unsure of what else he should say. They sat that way for a few more moments before he lifted his head and met Fred's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Fred scoffed, "You're joking, right?"

George winced at that, shaking his head.

"I get why you don't tell anyone else, but why didn't you tell _me_?"

Fred considered that for a moment. It wasn't often the twins had a serious conversation, but on the rare occasion that it did happen, they gave each other their full respect. Respect demands honest answers.

"I figured I would lose you," Fred replied softly.

George laughed at that. Fred cursed and hastily threw up a silencing charm. Ron couldn't know that George was with him. Not yet. George's laughter died, though his eyes still sparkled with it.

"You should know better than that, oh brother of mine. How long do we have to talk?" George asked.

"He'll come looking for me in about twenty minutes if I don't go to him sooner," Fred responded without a second thought.

George nodded, again taken aback by how well his brothers seemed to know one another now.

"Wanna tell me how the blazes this happened?" he wondered, leaning back slightly and getting comfortable motioning for Fred to join him.

Fred finally allowed himself to relax. He should have known that his happiness was the most important thing to his twin. He settled in beside George and prepared himself for telling one of the biggest secrets they had ever shared with one another.

* * *

Ron sighed as the tension melted away from his body. Fred had been right. This was just what he needed. He was turning into a giant prune, however, so he figured it was time for him to get out. He pulled the stopper and stood to stretch as the water began to drain from the tub. He snagged the fluffy white towel Fred had left for him off of the counter and started to dry off.

His cheeks flushed as he remembered the events that had led to his stress in the first place. He was humiliated. He couldn't help but wonder how many people had seen his reaction just to Harry's voice. He pushed that thought aside, knowing it would do no good to dwell on it, then started wondering where Fred had gotten off to. He'd been gone an awfully long time. He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom

He stopped, staring. Fred and George were sitting beside one another, laughing. He couldn't hear it, but he could see it. The twins saw him shortly after he opened the door and Fred hastily dropped the spell.

"Hey, Ronnie. Feel better?" he asked, genuine concern showing on his face.

Ron mumbled a reply and stalked over to the closet to put on some clothes. Great, he thought, more pretending. He had gotten a pair of pajama pants on and was picking out a shirt to sleep in when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist from behind. He froze, panicking.

"Fred, what the devil are you doing? You're going to get us caught," Ron hissed, without turning around.

Even with the threat of George seeing something, he couldn't help but be soothed by his brother's embrace.

"Too late," came a reply from the just outside the closet door.

Ron spun around, his eyes glued to George's face. He saw nothing but acceptance there. He looked at Fred with questions in his eyes.

"He knows, love," Fred said as he tightened his arms around Ron. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised it took the dolt this long to figure it out."

George laughed at that.

"Oh, shove off, Fred. I'll leave you two alone. It's getting late. See you tomorrow," George said as he headed towards the door.

He left behind a dumbstruck Ron and a laughing Fred as he eased the door shut. He wandered back to his dorm slowly, lost in thought.

* * *

"Will he tell anyone, Fred?" Ron asked, as they lay curled up in each other's arms.

Fred kissed Ron gently, squeezing him just a little bit tighter.

"He may tell Hermione, but it will end there," Fred replied honestly.

Ron thought about that for a moment. She knew all of his other secrets. He supposed he was okay with her knowing this one as well. Fred cleared his throat. Ron looked up at him. He could tell that his older brother was trying to find the right words to tell him something.

"George brought up a good point while he and I were talking," Fred started, unsure how to continue.

"Are you going to make me guess?" Ron asked, breaking the tension.

Fred chuckled. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

"Ronnie, relationships like this... Like ours... They're not unheard of in the wizarding world. Sure, they aren't exactly considered normal. Probably wouldn't be mum's first choice, either, but we don't _have_ to hide this, you know..." Fred trailed off, tracing idle patterns across Ron's shoulders.

Ron propped himself up on his elbow, meeting Fred's eyes in the dim light of the room. That thought had never occurred to him before. Now that he thought about it, they actually had two second cousins, brothers, who had married on their father's side alone. No, it wasn't normal, but it wasn't quite the shame that he had thought it would be conceived as, either. He didn't quite know what to do with that information just yet.

"I'm not ready for everyone to know, Fred," he said quietly.

Fred's eyes flashed with hurt, but he covered it quickly.

"Of course, little brother. People will only find out if or when you decide."

Fred's pain hadn't escaped Ron's notice.

"When, Fred. Not if. Someday, I'll want everyone to know that you're mine and you always will be. I just want to be whole before that day comes. I don't want people thinking it's somehow related to what happened between Harry and I," Ron said gently, curling up against Fred's chest.

He didn't miss the smile playing on Fred's lips, or the fact that it disappeared with his next words.

"I'm going to have to talk to him, you know. I have to, in order to be able to get past this. I don't think he'll ever be the friend I had, but I can't live with him as an enemy."

"Ronnie, no. You don't need him. Not after what that prat put you through," Fred insisted.

"No," Ron replied, thinking he had all he needed wrapped up in his arms at that very moment, "but he needs me."

* * *

Ron sure seems to be growing up. They all are. Will Ron even be able to be in the same room as Harry? Or will he just freeze up again? Review!


	19. Chapter 19 : Anticipation

_Little miss muse has struck again, so here I am, loves! I've missed this little gem. Have you? Let's see what drama unfolds!_

_x Sweetie x  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen : Anticipation**

"Our room?" Fred asked, incredulously.

"It's where I feel the safest, Fred, and I'm going to need that to face him again," was Ron's response.

Fred sighed, sweeping a lock of hair from Ron's eyes, and kissing him softly.

"If that's what you need, love, then that's what you'll get."

Ron curled up into Fred's arms, drawing a shaky breath as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the confrontation.

* * *

"Really, Draco, it's fine. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs spend more time in our commons than their own it seems like, most of the time," Harry stated, tugging on Draco's hand.

"If you haven't noticed, Potter, I am neither," Draco hissed, reverting to Harry's surname due to the tension of the situation, and pulling Harry to a stop.

Harry rolled his eyes, pausing on the stair to look at the blonde. He took both of Draco's hands in his own.

"I know you don't like new situations, but if we are going to be spending time together, don't you think we should get used to each other's commons? We can't spend all of our time in empty classrooms," Harry stated, indulgently.

Draco peered around Harry, just able to make out the Fat Lady at the top of the stair. In the short amount of time they had spent together, Harry had learned that Draco's eyes were his most expressive feature. He could read the nervousness and tension in his expression, even though anyone else who passed would only see that icy Malfoy mask. He kissed the blonde softly, steeling his resolve. Draco took a deep breath and began walking the steps of his own accord. If his hand grasped Harry's a little tighter, neither of them mentioned it.

* * *

"They're staring, Potter," Draco whispered, nearly inaudible in the silence of the room.

Harry grinned and cuddled a little closer. "They'll get used to it," he whispered back.

"Oi! You lot. Bugger off," Harry called out with a grin.

The handful of people that had been gaping at the couple openly, started, blushing and looking away. Draco dug his elbow into Harry's side.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Harry just chuckled and laid his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Well, they're not staring anymore, are they?"

Draco stared at him, dumbfounded, until the flash of frizzy brown hair in his periphery drew his attention away.

"Granger," Draco greeted, coolly, as he saw the witch approach.

Harry's head snapped up at the sound of her name, his eyes searching Hermione's face for her reaction. She stared down at the two, noting their entwined fingers and their close proximity. She nodded in return, settling herself on the chair across from them.

"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione responded, politely, before turning her attention to Harry. "Hey, Harry, how are you?" She ventured.

"I'm doing a lot better, 'Mione. I just wish I could get Ron to talk to me," Harry said, seemingly pleased that they were on speaking terms again.

He watched as her eyes flitted to Draco, nervously, before she spoke again.

"About that," she paused briefly. "Can we talk for a second?"

Draco's hand tightened almost painfully around Harry's fingers. He clearly wasn't comfortable already, but being left alone was not an option.

"You can say whatever you need to in front of Draco. He's my... Well..." Harry trailed off awkwardly.

"I'm his boyfriend," Draco cut in.

Harry glanced over at him shyly, a smile on his face.

"Right, well, yeah..." he stammered, "He knows everything anyway."

If Hermione was surprised by it, she didn't show it, but she continued regardless.

"Ron wants to talk to you. Preferably in his room. Tonight, if you can. Both of the twins want to be there, if you're okay with it. Though, Fred is demanding to be present, at least."

Harry's eyes widened. Draco ran his thumb over the back of his hand, reassuringly.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever he wants," he managed to choke out.

He had been working so hard to get Ron to agree to speak to him, but now that it was a reality, he felt sick.

* * *

"How long until he gets here again," ask Ron, nervously.

Fred slid his hand over his brother's back, hoping to comfort him.

"It'll be about a half hour, little brother. Unless you want me to call it off. You know I will tell the bastard to sod off, if that's what you want."

Ron spared a glance at his brother, smiling briefly, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No, Fred. I told you. I need to do this. But..." Ron glanced around nervously.

"What, Ronnie? Tell me. I'll do anything."

"Can we transfigure the beds into chairs? I don't think I can be in the same room as both Harry and a bed quite yet..."

Fred's fists clenched, his blunt fingernails digging into his palms. He did not like this idea. He didn't like it at all. It was too soon. Ron was strong, but was he ready for this? He took a few deep, steadying breaths.

"Of course," he said quietly. "I'll take care of it, Ronnie."

He stood, lifting his wand, shaking the tension out of his shoulders, as he felt two slim arms wrapping around his waist. Ron tucked his chin on Fred's shoulder, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin of his neck just below his ear.

"It'll be okay, Fred. I promise. I'm going to be fine, and you are going to be right here with me."

Fred closed his eyes, relishing in the closeness and the much-needed comfort as he swept his wand across the room, the beds now harmless chintz armchairs.

"I hope so, love."

He opened his eyes, turning in Ron's arms and kissing him briefly. He pulled Ron close to his chest, holding him there as they both drew strength from the embrace.

"I really hope so."

* * *

_So there you have it! The much anticipated confrontation! Coming up soon... Any guesses as to what will happen? With Harry bring his new boyfriend? Will he let both twins in the room? Read and review!_


End file.
